The New Justice League 2
by Amenofus
Summary: La derrota de Ben 10-Necro meses atrás le dio un reconocimiento mundial a la NJL, aunque no es ni ventaja ni desventaja. Mas cuando un viejo enemigo de la Liga amenaza con hacer un ritual para obtener poder ilimitado, la Liga deberá de poner atención a las señales, las advertencias e incluso, a sus propios miedos para salvar al mundo...
1. Chapter 1

**The New Justice League 2**

**Capítulo 1:**

"**El Despertar **

**(****The Awakening)"**

…Bakura, Ryo Bakura abrió sus ojos lentamente, se encontraba acostado en el suelo, trató de moverse pero sus piernas estaban atadas, al igual que sus manos detrás de la espalda; Bakura trató de moverse pero descubrió no sólo que había sido atado con mucha fuerza, sino, que se encontraba muy débil, tan débil que no podía hablar, poco a poco pudo observar con claridad el lugar en el que se encontraba: era rocoso, había muy poca luz, de hecho casi nada, pero había agua cerca por alguna parte porque se escuchaba el caer de una cascada y gotas caían de las estalagmitas, una gota cayó en su mejilla izquierda, pues estaba acostado del lado derecho. El muchacho comenzó a tratar de recordar cómo había llegado ahí, pero el recuerdo era muy borroso y no pudo lograr nada…sin embargo no estaba solo, escuchó de repente unos pasos lentos de alguna dirección del extraño lugar que se dirigían hacia él, entró en pánico y comenzó a moverse mucho para tratar de huir, pero se lo impidió lo que lo traía atado y sintió dolor en todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera sido sometido a alguna clase de tortura, pronto escuchó los pasos justo detrás de él y se detuvieron, sintió entonces a una velocidad sobre-humana una mano que presionó completamente su cuello, y mientras lo ahorcaba lo levantó —mm…veo que ya despertaste…¿ya recapacitaste lo que te dije?— le habló una voz que se le hacía completamente desconocida, pero al mismo tiempo sentía ya haberla escuchado antes, era un sujeto que por la falta de luz no se alcanzaba a distinguir, pero que apretaba con mucha fuerza el cuello del muchacho; le habló en un tono tranquilo pero amenazador y al acabar de hablar lanzó a Bakura a la derecha, en donde se estrelló con una roca que lo hirió en el costado, el sujeto misterioso se acercó lentamente a él, mientras unos ojos color amarillo brillante eran revelados —hagamos esto…UNA VEZ MÁS ¿QUIERES?— dijo de nuevo el extraño pero ahora su tono de voz era más serio, aún más amenazante y ronca, aún familiar y desconocida, y entonces un destello dorado surgió y comenzó a torturar a Bakura, sintió un inmenso dolor en todo el cuerpo, y era incapaz de detenerlo o de controlarlo, Bakura daba horribles gritos de dolor mientras se retorcía en el suelo por el inmenso dolor, pero no había nadie más que ellos dos y no había quién pudiera salvarlo, el sujeto misterioso simplemente lo miraba y se reía y mostraba sus ojos amarillo brillante que pronto se tornaron azules brillantes…

Habían pasado apenas 4 meses desde que en la ciudad de Nueva York el ataque de Ben 10-Necro, y por un reportero se hizo mundialmente reconocida la Nueva Liga de la Justicia, a la cual decidieron abreviar por "NLJ" (NJL, New Justice League en inglés), y mucha gente comenzó a admirarla, así como trataron de averiguar dónde se encontraban y entrevistarlos. Sin embargo nunca nadie había podido hacerlo. En Londres, la tranquilidad se vio rota cuando un tornado increíblemente peligroso azotó en el Big Ben, el tornado apareció luego de unas nubes que amenazaban con lluvia. El tornado comenzó a arrasar fuerte y unos edificios comenzaron a destruirse, pero cuando la gente comenzó a entrar en pánico, Súperman, junto con su prima Súperchica llegaron volando rápidamente. Súperman llegó hasta el tornado y comenzó a echar su súper aliento en sentido contrario al de el tornado, para así tratar de disminuir su poder hasta desaparecerlo, mientras que Súperchica trató de calmar a los ciudadanos —¿TODOS SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN?— le preguntó a las personas que la admiraban pero no recibió respuesta, una mujer gritó y señaló algo a espaldas de Súperchica y notó que las nubes encima del tornado comenzaron a lanzar relámpagos, sin embargo eran diferentes porque un relámpago cayó a la tierra pero ahí permaneció —¿PERO QUÉ?— dijo Súperchica, y entonces el relámpago se dirigió hacia las personas que ahí se encontraban; Súperchica voló muy rápido para ponerse enfrente y el relámpago efectivamente la dañó a ella, electrocutándola y expulsándola unos metros lejos —¡KARA!— dijo Súperman dejando de soplarle al tornado que recién comenzaba a bajar su intensidad; pero mientras Súperman se distrajo, otro relámpago lo dañó a él, pero empujándolo hacia abajo. Súperchica entonces se levanta de haber caído en un pequeño parque, se soba la nuca y vuela de regreso al tornado, Súperman se levanta de los escombros del suelo de donde cayó y vuela junto a su prima —¿tienes algún otro plan en mente?— le preguntó Súperchica a su primo —en realidad planeaba soplar de nuevo, pero ahora con ayuda— le dijo él sonriendo, ella asintió y ambos se acercaron al tornado y soplaron en sentido contrario al que giraba y con la fuerza de ambos el tornado no tardó en parar. Cuando el tornado cesó, las nubes se disiparon y las personas que ahí se encontraban comenzaron a aclamar y aplaudirle a los héroes, ambos sonrieron, se miraron y se despidieron con la mano de las personas, y entonces volaron a una increíble velocidad de regreso al cuartel de la NLJ.

Una hora después de lo ocurrido en Londres, salió a luz la noticia en la televisión: una mujer, rubia, llamada Katy Ross dio la noticia —_no ha pasado más de una hora, y ya tenemos en video la reciente obra de la Nueva Liga de la Justicia, o mejor conocida como NJL ha salvado más vidas _(se pone un video en toda la pantalla que grabó la hazaña de Súperman y su prima vista desde abajo) _un reciente tornado comenzó a azotar en Londres, comenzando a crear caos y destrucción, pero pronto Súperman y Súperchica llegaron a la acción, utilizando sus súper poderes terminaron con el tornado y para el final, se detuvieron para darle una cordial despedida a sus fans _(se termina el video) _esto es algo por lo cual hay que agradecer, gracias Liga de la Justicia, soy Katty Ross informando desde…_—, la reportera no terminó de hablar porque a la televisión, la pantalla grande del cuartel de la Liga le cambiaron de canal —¡OYE! ¿POR QUÉ LE CAMBIASTE? Lo estaba viendo— dijo un muchacho de 13 años llamado Zack Sábado, un nuevo integrante de la NJL, el chico tenía una camisa de manga larga suelta negra pero anaranjada de las mangas y pantalones beige, con su cabello negro pero con unas puntas en la frente blancas; Zack habló en tono molesto —YO LE CAMBIÉ…por eso— dijo Alice con su vestido rojo, señalando la pantalla —_en mi opinión Bill, yo pienso que la supuesta "Liga de la Justicia" a pesar de ser muy aclamada en tan solo 3 meses, no es de fiar_— dijo en otro canal un hombre un poco gordo, sentado en una silla y enfrente de él otro hombre, delgado con barba muy corta —_hay por favor Carl, ellos nos han salvado por 3 meses, si nos quisieran hacer daño yo pienso que ya lo hubieran hecho_— le respondió el otro defendiendo a los héroes —_no me has entendido, yo me refería a que a pesar de que nos salvan no confían en nosotros; a pesar de que nos protegen yo opino que debieron haberse hecho conocidos, es decir, revelarse al mundo, no como en las primeras semana que aparecían muy discretamente y de hecho apenas y los veíamos, y si mal no recuerdo, fue un reportero el que comenzó con el rumor y poco a poco se supo que era verdad_— respondió el otro, al parecer tratando de hacer quedar mal a la Liga —_y ¿tienes alguna prueba de que ellos no son de fiar?_— le preguntó algo incrédulo el delgado —_pueees…tal vez um…_(el hombre se puso a pensar, hasta que tuvo una idea) _¡aha!, por ejemplo el día de hoy, tengo entendido que hoy en Londres azotó un tornado, pero un tornado que no debía de haber ocurrido ni en circunstancias de la posición geográfica de Inglaterra, ni por la época del año __**¿o no?**_— dijo suponiendo que ya no podían corregirlo, entonces Alice apaga la televisión —¿y qué pasó?— preguntó Alice algo seria, mirando a los Kryptonianos —no sabemos con certeza por qué surgió el tornado, el hombre tiene razón, y ni la posición ni el tiempo eran excusa suficiente para explicar el tornado— dijo Superman con los brazos cruzados —esto me da "mala espina", me pondré a investigar de inmediato— dijo otro nuevo miembro de la Liga, era un hombre joven llamado Max Steel, un hombre que tenía en su sangre algo llamado "Nano-sondas", Nano-tecnología que le permitía cambiar de trajes y armas, más fuerza, agilidad, velocidad y resistencia. Max antes se encontraba en una asociación llamada N-Tek, y ahora se asociaron con la NJL y se prestan entre sí tecnología, es entonces que lanzan al espacio un satélite para que notificara a la Liga lo que ocurría, o rastrear lo que desearan —excelente— dijo Alice mientras apoyaba sus manos en la cintura y se retiraba, algo parecía inquietarla, pero no dijo nada y nadie la forzó.

La Nueva Liga de la Justicia poco a poco se hacía más grande, y se extendía por muchos lugares, el mundo mágico en donde se encontraba la escuela de Magia y Hechicería "Hogwarts"; la Tierra Media donde se encontraba La Ciudad Blanca Minas Tirith, en el espacio, hasta los planetas lejanos como el de Azmuth, creador del Omnitrix. Más miembros se unían poco a poco a la Liga: Harry Potter, el mago que venció al Señor Tenebroso Voldemort, "La Comunidad del Anillo", y un chico con su perro mágico llamados Finn y Jake. Pero en lo que respecta a Yugi y sus amigos, decidieron irse de la Liga porque no servirían de nada ahí; aunque Alice les prometió averiguar una forma para que utilizaran sus cartas de magia y de monstruo sin necesidad de estar en un duelo, aún así prefirieron volver a sus vidas normales, y Alice no se los impidió. Jaden había vuelto a su hogar, al igual que Duke, así que solo estaban Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristán y…Bakura, sin embargo, un día Bakura simplemente desapareció, y nadie sabía nada de él…

Yugi y sus amigos se mudaron a una ciudad extrañamente llamada "New Raccoon City", una ciudad hecha en honor a dos cosas: al desastre en la original Raccoon City que se creía leyenda y a Alice. Un día comenzó a llover, una lluvia fuerte, las gotas caían grandes y pesadas, y un viento movía el agua de las calles como si fueran ondas y olas. Yugi estaba en un sillón, acomodado y dormido, en una pequeña casa pero que tenía varios cuartos, con dos pisos, abajo estaba la sala, el comedor, la cocina y un patio atrás; y arriba se encontraban los dormitorios; Yugi se despertó de golpe cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose —¿Ah…? ¿Qué ocurrió, han sabido algo?— preguntó Yugi preocupado, entraron Tea, Joey y Tristán, empapados por la lluvia —lamentablemente no pudimos saber nada, y las únicas personas que podrían haber sabido algo de Bakura no tienen idea de nada— le respondió Joey, secándose, esto desconcertó a Yugi, Bakura llevaba días desaparecido —no sé ustedes, pero yo pienso que deberíamos llamar a la…um…a la Liga de la Justicia— propuso Tristán —pues en lo que deciden me daré un baño— dijo Tea mientras subía a su habitación para tomar ropa seca y luego ducharse —por un lado no es mala idea…pero por otro lado no quiero inquietar a Alice— dijo Yugi —pues algo debemos hacer porque…— decía Tristán pero no terminó de hablar porque alguien llamó a la puerta, los chicos se miraron con curiosidad y Tristán abrió la puerta…y se llevaron una sorpresa cuando vieron que quien llamó a la puerta era Dan, Dan Kuso de los Peleadores Bakugan —¡Ah, Dan!— dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo —¿Dan qué haces aquí?— le preguntó de inmediato Yugi, pero Dan solo rió y preguntó —¿puedo pasar?— entonces los tres muchachos se dieron cuenta de que continuaba lloviendo y Dan se estaba mojando —¡Claro, claro pasa!— le dijo Tristán que aún estaba en la puerta, Dan, que tenía una chaqueta roja, unos Jeans azules y unos zapatos deportivos negro y rojo, entró de inmediato y trató de secarse un poco —¿cómo te trata la vida?— preguntó Joey, bromeando —pues…tardé un poco en acostumbrarme a mi poder del Cristal Rojo, pero bien en sí— le respondió Dan —¿qué podemos hacer por ti?— preguntó Yugi, Dan miró a Yugi con una mirada seria, de su chaqueta sacó hizo aparecer un objeto algo grande que estaba envuelto en papel —estoy seguro de que tú Yugi sabe qué es esto— dijo Dan mientras desenvolvía el objeto y revelaba…El Rompecabezas del Milenio. Al verlo, Tristán y Joey se asustaron, pero Yugi por alguna razón no estaba sorprendido al igual que sus amigos —¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESO?— le preguntó Yugi, desconfiado y sorprendido —SÍ, CREÍ QUE YA NO VOLVERÍAMOS A SABER NADA DE LOS ARTÍCULOS DEL MILENIO— le dijo Joey preocupado, pero Dan no reaccionó, un largo silencio apareció, hasta que Dan por fin habló —por favor…escúchenme— dijo Dan serio.

Unos minutos después, Tea bajó después de tomar una ducha, y se sorprendió al ver a Dan, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Media hora después, Dan no había dicho nada para aclarar dudas, y aún sostenía el Rompecabezas; Tea fue a la cocina para preparar un té, y cuando miraron la hora eran recién las 12 del día, la lluvia tenía tan oscuro el día que parecía el atardecer, una vez servido el té, todos se sentaron en la sala, esperando a que Dan hablara —¿…y bien?— preguntó Tea impaciente, Dan dio un sorbo a su té y al fin habló —es una larga historia, y yo no la conozco del todo pero haré un esfuerzo en contarla toda lo más claro posible…un día, un hombre abrió los ojos, y no tenía ningún recuerdo de su pasado, su nombre incluso ni en dónde se encontraba, se levantó y comenzó a vagar por la ciudad; sin recuerdos y sin saber dónde se encontraba o cómo llegó allí, no veía esperanza alguna…hasta que la conoció a ella— hizo una pausa —¿a quién?— preguntó Joey —a Lisa, una mujer de la que se enamoró de inmediato y, según me contaron, ella también se enamoró de él; para sorpresa de él, ella tampoco recordaba su pasado, pero ella fue adoptada por una familia rica y heredó una fortuna, y ella se encontraba en un trabajo que le ofrecía aún más dinero. En poco tiempo, ambos se casaron y Lisa dio a luz a una niña, una niña llamada Aome…— Dan hizo otra pausa —¿Aome?— preguntó Yugi —¿qué tiene que ver eso con el regreso del Rompecabezas?— preguntó Joey —no seas impaciente, deja que termine— le reclamó Tea, luego Dan continuó —como decía, con tan solo un año de vida, el hombre se convirtió en una amenaza para Lisa y su niña, y Lisa dejó a Aome en manos de una mujer que se fue hasta Japón…la razón por la que les cuento ésta historia es porque ése hombre…no era ni más ni menos que **Yami Bakura**— dijo Dan —¿¡QUÉ!?— Preguntaron completamente sorprendidos los cuatro amigos —¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?— preguntó Tristán —sé que ustedes vencieron en Egipto a Yami Bakura, y que los Artículos del Milenio se perdieron para siempre…pero Yami Bakura volvió, algo o incluso tal vez alguien le devolvió la vida, y volvió aún más fuerte que antes…así que ahora Alice reapareció en la Tierra los Artículos del Milenio y necesitamos al único que es capaz de usar todos los Artículos del Milenio…tú— dijo Dan dirigiéndose a Yugi, sin embargo antes de poder contestar un pequeño sonido de "vip" comenzó a sonar y Dan sacó un comunicador de oído y lo activó —¿qué sucede?— preguntó Dan mientras se levantaba y se alejaba unos pasos de la sala, dejando el Rompecabezas del Milenio, y todos lo miraban inquietos —¿creen que sea cierto?— preguntó Tea —no veo razón para que nos mienta— dijo Joey —pero tomar de nuevo el Rompecabezas es, olvidar una vida normal para dedicarse a vencer al mal— dijo Yugi aún mirando el Rompecabezas —nunca tuvimos una vida normal Yugi— le dijo Tea, haciéndolo recordar el tiempo pasado y todas sus aventuras en el duelo de monstruos, entonces Yugi sonríe —¿crees que si me pongo de nuevo el Rompecabezas, Átem vuelva?— le preguntó Yugi a Tea, y ella sintió algo, algo que no había sentido desde que Atem se fue —…no lo sé— le dijo francamente ella, entonces Dan volvió —escuchen el tiempo apremia, piensa si deseas unírtenos— le dijo Dan a Yugi, sacando un collar plateado con el logo de Umbrella y se lo dio a Yugi —si aceptas simplemente transmite tus pensamientos a éste collar, y vendrá alguien por ustedes…y dejaré el Rompecabezas con ustedes…nos vemos luego— dijo Dan saliendo de la casa y mostrando que la lluvia había cesado, y ahora unos rayos de Sol comenzaban a notarse de entre las nubes negras —nos vemos— se despidió Dan, despidiéndose con su mano y saliendo a la ciudad. Yugi, Joey, Tristán y Tea se miraban y miraban al Rompecabezas, pensando en lo que iban a hacer ahora…sin darse cuenta de que detrás de ellos, en la ventana una niña con un vestido largo morado y con sus cabellos despeinados los miraba, con su rostro sucio y con la piel pálida…con el collar dorado de Alice que se perdió meses atrás.

…Eragon y Saphira, su dragona, tenían unas pocas horas de haber partido en aquel barco que los llevaría lejos de la tierra de Alagaësia para siempre, y así restaurar a los Jinetes de Dragón; Eragon, un muchacho que a sus 15 años se encontró una gema azul zafiro que en realidad era un huevo de dragón, de la cual salió su dragona Saphira. Muy cerca de sus 17 años, su primo Roran Garrowsson está casado con Katrina y tienen un hijo, y a pesar de que Eragon le devolvió la paz a Alagaësia y que restaurará a los Jinetes de Dragón…no puede dejar de pensar en Arya, la Reina Elfa de Ellesméra, la ciudad de los elfos ubicada en el centro del bosque Du Weldenvarden; Eragon llegó a enamorarse de Arya, pero al principio ella lo rechazó, por su edad y por otros motivos pero al final ella también sintió fuertes sentimientos por él, sin embargo con la muerte de su madre la reina ella sucedió el trono y con el nacimiento de su dragón Firnen, le era imposible acompañar a Eragon en su viaje.

Habían pasado tan solo unas horas desde que Eragon partió de las costas de Alagaësia para no volver jamás, y ella iba volando con su nuevo dragón Firnen, directamente hacia Ellesméra, pero ambos, Jinete y Dragón no iban muy alegres —_sabíamos que esto iba a suceder, que ellos tendrían que irse_— le dijo mentalmente Firnen a Arya —_lo sé…pero no creí que doliera así…_— dijo Arya con los ojos cerrados —_no hay razón para culparnos, ni tampoco para lamentarnos, aunque yo también comencé a sentir algo por Saphira no podía ir con ella solo, sin ti, y tú no podías acompañarlo por ser reina de Ellesméra_— le respondió el dragón tratando de confortarla —_mmm, tienes razón pero…_— le respuesta de Arya se detuvo porque entonces ella, al igual que Firnen sintieron una presencia que trataba de entrar en sus mentes, Arya entonces se alarmó y protegió su mente, al igual que Firnen pero la presencia no trataba de entrar a sus pensamientos, sino, comunicarse con ellos —_Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un mulabra ono un onr Shurt´tugal Arya Svit-kona né haina. Atra nosu waisé fricai (Dragón, te respeto y no pretendo ningún mal para ti, ni para tu Jinete Arya Svit-kona. Seamos amigos)_— le dijo la extraña presencia a Firnen, que también escuchó Arya, pero la extraña presencia mostró una voz de mujer, seria y fuerte pero dulce y tranquila al mismo tiempo, luego se dirigió directamente a Arya —_Arya Svit-kona fricai onr eka eddyr (Arya Svit-kona soy tu amiga)_— dijo la mujer extraña, y tanto Arya como Firnen la escucharon, hablaba en el idioma antiguo así que parecía de confianza, pero no se fiaron de inmediato, aunque antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo la mujer habló de nuevo —_n-na Galadriel, na Seithr Älfa-kona llo-Taur Lothlórien (yo soy Galadriel, soy la Bruja Elfa del Bosque de Lothlórien)_— dijo la mujer. A pesar de que tanto Arya como Firnen comprendían lo que la mujer decía, aquél segundo idioma no era el que conocían como el Idioma Antiguo, era uno desconocido, fue entonces que Arya preguntó —_Älfa-kona Galadriel llo-Lothlórien, torta du ilumëo, Vinr Älfakin? (elfa Galadriel de Lothlórien, de la verdad, ¿eres elfo amigo?_— sin embargo no tuvo respuesta de la elfa, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Firnen se sobresaltó y dejó de volar, fue un movimiento violento que empujó a Arya, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo notó que ya se encontraba en Ellesméra —¿pero cómo?...— preguntó Arya en el idioma normal de los humanos, esperando una respuesta; Firnen estaba sobresaltado, asustado pero listo para atacar —_no bajes la guardia_— le dijo Firnen —_ni tú la tuya_— le respondió Arya, en eso, apareció ante ellos una elfa, con sus ropas blancas, largas y con un vestido blanco hasta sus pies, tenía una especie de corona de metal que le rodeaba la frente, sus cabellos risados, largos y rubios, con unos ojos azules —¿qué quieres?— le preguntó Arya defendiéndose y lista para atacarla, pero Galadriel respondió —la pregunta que debes de hacerte es, qué es lo que está pasando— respondió Galadriel caminando lentamente, rebelando que estaba descalza, hacia alrededor de Arya y Firnen, el dragón color verde esmeralda no le quitaba la mirada y le gruñía, mostrándole sus dientes —_¿a qué te refieres…extraña?_— le preguntó Firnen —me refiero…a una nueva maldad que se está extendiendo por todo lo que conocemos, me refiero a un peligro que amenaza a los dragones, a los enanos, a los humanos, a los elfos…y a todo lo que tenga vida— es entonces que la voz de Galadriel se pone firme —es un peligro que te amenaza a ti, a tu dragón y a Eragon, por eso los necesitamos…— en cuanto Arya escuchó el nombre de Eragon la curiosidad entró a ella, pero Galadriel prosiguió —debemos actuar de prisa porque él pronto llegará y necesitas preparar tu ejército— le advirtió la bruja elfa —¿quién viene?— preguntó Arya —su nombre…— le respondía Galadriel, pero una voz ronca de un hombre joven, la interrumpió, o mejor dicho, completó su frase —su nombre, es, **Yami Bakura**— decía mientras de las sombras aparecía un sujeto con el cabello blanco, despeinado y con puntas profundas, con una mirada que no mostraba nada más que maldad, tenía un extraño artefacto colgando de su cuello y tenía una capa negra tan larga hasta el suelo, y en sus ojos color café un pequeño rasgo egipcio se le notaba; y en cuanto el sujeto dijo su nombre, se inclinó hacia Jinete y Dragón, y con una sonrisa malévola, abrió su boca y escupió fuego directamente hacia sus víctimas…


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Justice League 2**

**Capítulo 2:**

"**Advertencias **

**(****Warnings)"**

…Habían pasado tan solo unas pocas horas de haber partido de Alagaësia, para restaurar a los Jinetes de Dragón, pero no volver a aquella tierra en donde lucharon grandes batallas. Eragon, el muchacho de casi 17 años mitad humano mitad elfo, un híbrido y Saphira su dragona se encontraban felices de tener la oportunidad de restablecer a los Jinetes de Dragón, pero una tristeza los invadía al mismo tiempo porque todos aquellos que habían conocido habían quedado atrás, y un ambiente en silencio y recuerdos perduraba entre Jinete y Dragón —_…yo también los extrañaré, pero sabíamos que iba a suceder y que no podían acompañarnos_— dijo Saphira que se acercaba a Eragon, que se encontraba mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba Alagaësia, y donde se encontraban todos aquellos que conoció y respondió luego de un suspiro, sin apartar la mirada —_yo también lo sabía, y también sabía que me dolería…pero no es igual imaginarlo que sentirlo_— le respondió el muchacho —_en eso tienes razón…estás pensando en Arya ¿cierto?_— le preguntó la Dragona, y Eragon dio otro suspiro —_…sí, no dejo de pensar en ella, aunque sé que no podríamos estar juntos…¿y tú no piensas en Firnen?_— le preguntó Eragon mirando a Saphira, la cual dio una especie de suspiro —…_sí lo hago pero…_— comenzaba a hablar la Dragona, pero entonces entró en alerta, levantó la cabeza, abrió bien los ojos y gruñó mostrando los dientes girando a su alrededor —_Eragon…_— dijo la Dragona —_yo también lo siento, es una presencia extraña…_— le respondió Eragon, creando barreras en su mente para que nadie tratara de penetrar en sus pensamientos —_creí que la maldad de Galbatorix se había terminado…que la habíamos destruido_— dijo Saphira —_yo también, aún así no te confíes de…_— Eragon no pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió un repentino dolor de cabeza, puso su mano en donde le dolía pero el dolor se intensificaba, pronto cayó al suelo y comenzó a sentir que el dolor se intensificó en toda su cabeza, —_¡ERAGON! ¡ERAGON RESPÓNDEME!, ERA…_— fue lo último que escuchó Eragon de parte de Saphira, porque entonces, en un segundo su dolor cesó, se sintió aliviado.

—_Saphira ¿lo sentiste?...¿Saphira?..._— le habló mentalmente Eragon a la Dragona, pero ella no respondió, y entonces se levantó, y al tocar el suelo con sus manos, se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en el barco: el piso era áspero, duro pero rasposo, y se encontraba oscuro a su alrededor, pero cuando se puso de pié notó que estaba cubierto de niebla, todo estaba oculto por niebla, y él apenas notaba el suelo que pisaba; al recuperar la vista completamente notó que parecía estar cayendo nieve, pero en realidad era oscura, y con su olfato dedujo lo que era —…¿ceniza? ¿En dónde me encuentro?— dijo Eragon girando y mirando alrededor tratando de averiguar dónde estaba, pero se asustó y dio un leve grito al ver frente a él, a unos pocos centímetros a una mujer, una joven adolescente de piel blanca, alrededor de los ojos y sus labios negros, con su cabello sucio y al parecer quemado, con un chaleco gris, suéter largo oscuro, y pantalones y botas con agujetas, todo sucio y oscuro. Recuperando el aliento y posando su mano sobre su pecho, dando otro suspiro le preguntó —ah…¿quién, eres tú?— le preguntó, pero la extraña mujer le respondió con una voz oscura, tenebrosa y penetrante, que apenas y parecía voz de una mujer —**no hagas caso…**— le respondió mirándolo sin parpadear —ah, a…¿a qué?— preguntó el muchacho, pero cuando la extraña le respondió se acercó aún más a él, dando pasos largos, Eragon sintió temor y retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo, pero sintió entonces una pared detrás de él y ya no pudo retroceder —**ten cuidado, tú eres el elegido, TÚ ERES LA SALVACIÓN, PERO SI TE DESVÍAS NOS TRAICIONARÁS, Y SERÁS LA CLAVE PARA LA ANIQUILACIÓN**— le dijo la extraña presencia que al terminar de hablar levantó los brazos y encendieron en fuego, Eragon se sobresaltó pero entonces notó todo muy borroso el ambiente, y la mujer a una velocidad inhumana con sus dos manos toma la cabeza de Eragon y la presiona, haciendo que le doliera de nuevo a Eragon, pero tuvo visiones, vio en un segundo un sujeto con rasgos egipcios, cabello blanco y un objeto dorado con un ojo en su centro colgado de su cuello, al siguiente segundo vio una nube oscura con un símbolo en forma de "S", y en el tercer segundo vio una especie de puerta, que era negra, estaba hecha con algún material desconocido y el diseño era extremadamente raro. Eragon no pudo evitar sentir o parar un gran dolor en su cabeza, y cerrando los ojos, gritando de dolor y tocándose con las manos. Cuando terminó esa visión abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que la mujer ahora era una niña con su cabello largo y quemado, la misma piel blanca, un vestidito morado largo sucio y que tenía en el cuello un extraño collar dorado, pero un extraño sonido, desgarrador y amenazador como una trompeta pero muy aguda resonó en el lugar, y el ambiente cambió a uno cubierto de oxido y quemado, y en eso la niña le soltó, mostró sus brazos y habló —**MÍRAME, ME QUEMO**— dijo mientras toda se prendía en fuego, y Eragon, horrorizado, lo último que vio fue una criatura de 2 metros con un cuchillo enorme y pesado, que le acuchillaba el corazón; Eragon gritó de dolor y entonces…

...y entonces Eragon abrió los ojos de golpe, respiraba rápido y estaba bañado en sudor, su vista era muy borrosa, no oía nada y se sentía flotando; pero pronto sintió un suelo de madera, madera de un barco, tenía la vista borrosa y poco a poco respiraba más tranquilo; entonces sintió que fue levantado, un brazo lo levantó y lo sostuvo de la espalda, y le estaba hablando, pero no comprendía lo que decía y aún no veía bien, pero pronto en su mente escuchó la voz de Saphira —_…n…on…tas bien…¡ERAGON! ¿ERAGON, ESTÁS BIEN?_— le gritó Saphira, angustiada y preocupada, Eragon apenas y la escuchaba y no pudo responderle enseguida, pero escuchó la voz de una mujer que allí se encontraba —tranquila Saphira, él está bien sólo necesita recuperar el aliento— aquella voz se escuchaba tranquila, y según parecía era ella quien sostenía a Eragon en el suelo —Saphira necesito que ayudes a Eragon, sosténlo— dijo la mujer mientras Eragon dejaba de sentir las manos de la mujer pero ahora sentía una pata de Saphira —aah…ah— comenzaba a balbucear Eragon, entrecerrando los ojos y comenzando a recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo —_ah…¿Saphira?..._ — dijo mentalmente Eragon, la dragona emitió lo que parecía ser un suspiro —_Eragon tremendo susto que me diste, ¿estás bien, qué te ocurrió?_— le preguntó Saphira, Eragon pronto comenzó a tratar de ponerse de pie, sin embargo se sentía muy débil —_no te esfuerces aún, ella dice que no importa cuán fuerte haya sido lo que te ocurrió, tu eres tan fuerte que lo único que provocaría sería dejarte inconsciente más de un día, pero que aún así no debes de excederte_— le dijo Saphira —_¿ella?...quién…_— la pregunta de Eragon fue interrumpida cuando la mujer se acercó de nuevo a él, y al escucharla hablar notó que su voz era de una mujer joven —¿Eragon? ¿me escuchas?— le preguntó la chica, a lo que Eragon únicamente pudo responder con algunos gemidos —lo tomaré como un sí. Siéntate— dijo la chica mientras ayudaba a Eragon a sentarse —ten, cómelo— dijo la chica mientras le daba algo a Eragon, y Saphira le gruñó —no es para matarlo…es para lo contrario— dijo la chica calmando a la dragona —_...dice que es un alimento que tiene de característica aliviar los males…pero yo no lo creo_— le dijo Saphira incrédula a Eragon, el cual comenzaba a recuperar la vista y el oído rápidamente, cuando Eragon tomó lo que le ofrecía la chica, lo sintió como una barra pequeña de pan, suave y cuando lo probó, era crujiente por fuera pero suave por dentro, tenía un sabor dulce y en pocos segundos Eragon se recuperó por completo, entonces se puso de pie pero tambaleó un poco —tranquilo, tranquilo— le dijo la chica levantando sus brazos para sostenerlo —¿qué…me, ocurrió? Solo recuerdo que tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza y… ¿estuve inconsciente?— preguntó Eragon —sí— le respondió la chica —¿por cuánto tiempo?— preguntó de inmediato Eragon —_estuviste inconsciente por 15 minutos_— le dijo Saphira con un poco de preocupación —y aunque fue corto tiempo, tienes suerte de no haber perdido tu fuerza. Lamento que sea de inmediato pero el tiempo apremia, debemos darnos prisa si queremos salvar Ellesméra —respondió Aome, aquello sobresaltó a Eragon y Saphira —_¿QUÉ OCURRE EN ELLESMÉRA?_— preguntó mentalmente Saphira, pero entonces notaron que Aome irradiaba una luz blanca y comenzaba a volar, y volteó a mirar a Jinete y Dragón y con una sonrisa dijo —¿vienen?— Saphira miró a Eragon, y éste la miró a ella, la respuesta era clara.

Ellesméra, la ciudad oculta en el bosque de Du Weldenvarden se había movilizado completamente, un reciente ataque hacia su reina Arya por un sujeto misterioso capaz de utilizar magia, al parecer, oscura. Los elfos guerreros y los elfos magos combatían al sujeto misterioso que no estaba solo, venía acompañado con un sujeto sin nariz, pálido, calvo cubierto por una túnica negra y que utilizaba una pequeña varita con la que lanzaba hechizos y con una mujer con una capa y capucha roja, su boca estaba descubierta pero sus ojos solo brillaban en una oscuridad por su capucha y mostraba cuatro brillantes ojos rojos, con botas rojas oscuras y un traje extraño, también usaba magia oscura. Arya, combatía fervientemente con su dragón Firnen, a pesar de que éste no tenía mucho tiempo de haber nacido y aún no había combatido antes; a su lado se encontraba la Bruja Elfa de Lothlórien Galadriel, quien anteriormente protegió a Arya de ser quemada por el invasor y a pesar de que eran sólo tres, el reto era increíblemente difícil —Gath un reisa du rakr! (¡Que la niebla se espese y se alce!)— gritó Arya levantando las manos y creando una densa niebla alrededor de ella y su pueblo, pero el extraño rió entre dientes y habló con su voz ronca —no puedes hacer nada para impedir que te mate, ¡Encantadora!, acábala— terminó ordenando el atacante, en eso un destello color verde terminó con la niebla y expulsó hacia atrás a sus rivales, era una mujer con cabello rubio y un traje al parecer de guerra verde, que usaba la hechicería, y ella se dirigió a Arya y a Firnen creando una espada en sus manos; Arya trató de levantarse pero la mujer con capa roja controló sus manos con su magia —escuché que, si matas al Jinete primero, el Dragón muere también, lástima, pero me servirá de tapete— decía la hechicera mientras preparaba su arma contra la elfa, pero una energía la alejó y liberó a Arya, era Galadriel que su ropa de batalla y su espada élfica —¿crees, Galadrield que puedes vencernos sola? No importa qué tan fuerte seas, juntos somos aún más— le dijo en tono burlón el atacante, Yami Bakura, pero antes de contestar, la bruja elfa "sintió algo", sonrió y habló —ya no estoy sola— a lo cual Bakura respondió —y…¿quién va a socorrerte?— decía mientras se preparaba para atacarla pero una bola de energía blanca lo golpeó, y una joven que estaba volando y tenía un destello blanco disparó hacia el sujeto pálido, la mujer rubia y la mujer con capa roja —¡ARYA!— gritó Eragon, que volaba con Saphira hacia la elfa y su dragón —Eragon— dijo Arya dando un suspiro. Yami Bakura se puso de pie rápido, se puso en posición de "cuatro patas" y miró con furia y gracia a Aome —…Aome— dijo él mientras la veía —…Padre— le respondió ella, a lo cual Eragon lo hizo sobresaltarse, y entonces Aome y Yami Bakura comenzaron a pelear, él se le abalanzó con una fuerza impresionante que al chocar contra ella la jaló lejos, pero ella con su poder lo contraatacó, golpes, patadas y rayos de energía se notaban mientras Yami Bakura y Aome peleaban. Eragon ayudó a Arya a levantarse y notaron que Firnen se encontraba inconsciente y todos, incluyendo a Saphira se preocuparon —estará bien, sólo recibió un golpe fuerte— dijo Galadriel que se inclinaba y tocaba la cabeza de la criatura, pero la mujer, llamada Encantadora se dirigía a atacarlos, cuando recibió un golpe con la cola de un dragón grande y rojo que tenía un jinete en su cabeza, un chico con cabello castaño y despeinado que bajó de un salto —lamento llegar tarde, el lugar no fue fácil de encontrar, me llamo Dan Kuso y él es Drago, soy un Peleador Bakugan.

—…veo que la caballería ya llegó— dijo Yami Bakura riendo, mirando a Dan y luego a Aome —creo…que tendremos que posponer nuestra batalla ¿no crees?— dijo riendo a Aome pero ésta se le abalanzó, lo sujetó y lo lanzó lejos con una patada, pero antes de que él cayera al suelo se detuvo con sus pies, dio una voltereta y cayó de pie, —…es hora de irnos— dijo sonriendo y un artefacto que llevaba colgado en el cuello emitió un destello y luego desapareció junto con el sujeto pálido y la mujer con capa roja…pero no con La Encantadora que quedó inconsciente después del golpe de Drago. Arya miró hacia donde antes era la bella ciudad de Ellesméra; aunque las bajas fueron menores, Ellesméra quedó inhabitable, todos sus hogares habían quedado destruidos y Yami Bakura dejó un veneno que en minutos terminó con todo Ellesméra y ya no podían usar la magia para reconstruir su hogar, Arya miró triste el lugar, porque ahora había cientos de elfos sin un hogar, y un deseo de venganza y tristeza surgió en su interior, pero sabía que si se dejaba llevar por aquel sentimiento terminaría en desgracia, incluso terminaría muriendo y no podía abandonar a su gente —Eragon…¿Eragon?— Arya iba a hablarle a Eragon, pero notó que él estaba mirando el lugar donde desapareció el atacante —él…— comenzó a decir él —_Eragon, cuando te desmayaste ¿tuviste una visión?_— le preguntó Arya —_sí…y lo vi a él, con su extraño artefacto colgado del cuello_— le respondió Eragon a Saphira —lamento la informal presentación, pero no había tiempo para ello. Hola, me llamo Aome Higurashi, tengo 18 años y, soy poseedora de la Gema de Poder Blanca, un artículo de poder que creó el Universo milenios atrás y me fue encomendado a mí antes de nacer. Él es Dan Kuso, al igual que yo posé una Gema de Poder, Roja, pero él prefiere usar a sus Bakugán— dijo Aome —oye no te burles de los Bakugan— dijo con carisma —el tiempo apremia y hay mucho que explicarles, Eragon Asesino de Sombra y Arya Svit-kona— les dijo Aome —¿qué le ocurrirá a mi gente? No puedo abandonarlos y dejarlos sin hogar, ¿y Firnen?— dijo preocupada Arya —yo me ocuparé de tu gente, puede refugiarse en Lórien, y tu Dragón sólo necesita descanzar— le respondió Galadriel —vámonos entonces— dijo Dan —_¿a dónde iremos y por qué?_— preguntó Saphira —confía en nosotros ¿sí?— le dijo Aome, Saphira le dijo a Eragon —_aún no confío del todo en ella_— y Eragon le respondió —_y ¿tú crees que debo seguirla?_— y la dragona respondió —_no es mi decisión seguirla…es mi decisión creer en ella o no, símplemente_— Eragon entonces miró a Arya —¿Arya tú vienes?— preguntó y Arya tardó un poco en responder —…debo…quedarme con mi gente— dijo mientras retrocedía un poco —…entiendo…— dijo Eragon bajando la mirada, pero al instante caminó hacia Aome —¿por qué te tardaste?— le preguntó Aome a Dan con una sonrisa —JA, JA, no me hace gracia— dijo Dan cruzando los brazos y mirando molesto a Aome mientras ella daba una ligera carcajada —Drago vámonos— dijo Dan y el enorme dragón rojo de repente se transformó en un pequeño objeto redondo que al abrirse mostró una especie de modelo del dragón, y Dan lo tomó en la mano —**estoy listo**— dijo el ser con una voz grave; entonces Aome cierra los ojos y respira profundo, al abrirlos emite un destello blanco y en un destello largo ellos desaparecen, dejando a solas a Arya, Firnen, Galadriel y los elfos.

…Era un lugar oscuro, lo único que lo iluminaba eran unas antorchas colgadas en las paredes, el lugar tenía la forma de una cueva con pasadizos largos y anchos, para permitirle el paso a una multitud, pero en la cámara central de la extraña caverna se encontraba una multitud que se quejaba a gritos hacia alguien enfrente de ellos —NO HARÉ MÁS ENCARGOS TUYOS SI NO ME CUENTAS TU PLAN, NO TIENE SENTIDO LO QUE NOS MANDAS HACER— gritó un chico con el cabello rojo, de puntas, con su piel pálida y un traje largo y negro, era Jack Spicer "príncipe del mal" según él —ME MANDAS A MODIFICAR A LA NATULAREZA PERO NO TIENE NINGÚN SENTIDO COHERENTE— reclamó una criatura grande, musculosa, con su cuello erguido y muchos dientes, era Elementor —EVIDENTEMENTE NECESITAMOS ALGUIEN QUE SEPA DIRIGIRNOS MEJOR QUE TÚ— gritó un hombre con una máscara que de la mitad era anaranjada y tenía la abertura del ojo pero la otra parte de la máscara era negra y no tenía orificio para mirar, era Deathstroke, mejor conocido como Slade. Aquella última frase molestó a aquel al que todos gritaban, que estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados y sonriendo, más cuando escuchó el comentario de Slade abrió los ojos de golpe que mostraron un color de ojos amarillo brillante y el objeto que tenía en el cuello emitió una onda de energía que lanzó a los que allí se encontraban. Y cuando hubo silencio el sujeto habló muy tranquilo con voz suave —amigos, amigos, amigos, sé que lo que lo que yo les he estado encomendando para ustedes no tiene sentido— entonces su tono de voz se puso ronco, grave y profundo —pero para mí son insignificantes cosas en comparación a lo que en verdad planeo— entonces fue interrumpido por un alienígena que se decía era el mejor cazador de la galaxia: Krager —entonces, ¿por qué nos haces hacerlo?— el sujeto rio entre dientes —que…mentes tan pequeñas, pero tienen razón. Escuchen ¿recuerdan al muchacho que teníamos hace unos días?— se escucharon murmullos diciendo que sí —bien, ése muchacho es la única forma de conseguir la llave para conseguir un libro…— dijo éste, murmullos se escucharon —¿un libro? ¿EN SERIO? Creía que estaba siguiendo a un súper villano, y no a un lector— dijo la mujer con capa roja y cuatro ojos, pero el sujeto levantó su brazo y levantó un dedo hacia donde se encontraba la mujer, sin necesidad de mirarla —NÚMERO, uno yo no soy un lector, número dos, no es un libro cualquiera Y NÚMERO TRES— entonces el sujeto reveló ser Yami Bakura y en un segundo se encontró justo enfrente de la mujer —SI ME VAS A CRITICAR…QUE NO SE TE OCURRA HACERLO SIN TU CUERPO REAL…¿ENTIENDES TRIGON?— le dijo Yami Bakura amenazándolo, la mujer entonces habló con una voz masculina, oscura pero adulta —te entiendo…y ahora yo te advierto, que te permito que me hables así sólo porque no tengo mi cuerpo real— entonces fue interrumpido por Yami Bakura —y dejame recordarte quién te dejó salir de tu encierro y que también es el único capaz de devolver tu cuerpo real también…o que SI LO DESEA TE PUEDE ENCERRAR OTRA VEZ— un silencio atemorizante apareció, Yami Bakura miraba maliciosamente, mostrando sus dientes a la mujer, que lo miraba furioso y entonces el silencio se rompió —¿alguna, otra duda? ¿No? perfecto— dijo apareciendo en el centro de la cámara otra vez y sus ojos ahora eran azul brillante y al hablar levantó la voz —ESCÚCHENME, ahora les mandaré otra cosa y ésta…según ustedes sí tiene sentido…hay, alguien a quien quiero reclutar, alguien más que nos dará ventaja contra la Liga, alguien que no volverá un reto muy difícil para Alice…— decía mientras caminaba en círculos agarrando sus manos —¿quién es?— preguntó Jack Spicer, Yami Bakura rio y luego habló —…sólo diré…que es un Necro…— dijo mientras comenzó a reír y algunos rieron también…


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Justice League 2**

**Capítulo 3:**

"**Nueva Amenaza, Nuevos Problemas**

**(New Menace, New Troubles****)"**

...unos pocos momentos después de lo ocurrido en Ellesméra, Aome transportó a Eragon y a Saphira, junto con Dan y Drago al cuartel "oculto" de la Nueva Liga de la Justicia y una vez allí, la chica les explicó lo mejor que pudo la historia de la formación de la NJL: que antes la Liga de la Justicia eran 7 superhéroes, que más tarde se vuelve la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada y después de ciertos hechos se vuelve la Nueva Liga de la Justicia. Sin embargo Eragon aún no llegaba a comprender una cosa: la visión que tuvo horas antes en el barco, pero no lo había contado a la Liga y se lo tenía reservado a Saphira, para contárselo cuando pudieran estar en privado. Por cuestión de su tamaño, Saphira no pudo entrar al cuartel por completo, a excepción de su cabeza y así estuvo presente de la explicación. Aome entonces salió junto con Eragon y Saphira los acompañó, rodearon el cuartel, el cuartel tenía forma de cilindro, era redondo alrededor pero grande y se encontraron con arbolado alrededor, y una puerta grande, parecía una cochera pero muy grande, lo suficiente para que Saphira entrara, y entraron, pero antes de que Eragon entrara vio de reojo a la misma niña que vio antes: la niña con vestido morado, cabello negro y quemado y piel pálida. Eragon se sobresaltó y retrocedió asustado un poco —_Eragon ¿te encuentras bien?_— le preguntó Saphira —sí, sí estoy bien— le respondió Eragon, en voz alta pues aún se encontraba sobresaltado —¿seguro?, si lo deseas puedo…— dijo Aome, pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Eragon la interrumpió —no Aome, gracias…¿a dónde nos llevas?— le dijo Eragon —aquí adentro por lo general están nuestras naves, pero por ahora puede estar Saphira mientras le construimos una dragonera, y puedes tú Eragon puedes estar con ella mientras te construimos una habitación. Sé que tu y Saphira tienen un enorme y profundo vínculo, así que construiremos tu habitación justo a un lado de la próxima dragonera— le dijo Aome que entraba al lugar.

Cuando Eragon y Saphira entraron notaron el lugar, tan grande para que cupieran ambos, pero tan chico que Saphira no podría abrir sus alas —en un momento vuelvo ¿de acuerdo?— dijo Aome mientras salía del lugar. Para Eragon y Saphira todo era nuevo, todo era muy avanzado, ya no eran antorchas lo que iluminaba el lugar, eran "focos de luz eléctrica", pero a pesar del "futurismo" ambos se sentían bien —_es…cómodo_— dijo Eragon mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con la vista —_yo no lo llamaría cómodo, sino acogedor:…hay algo que no me has dicho_— le dijo Saphira de repente —_¿qué?— _dijo Eragon temeroso pero sabiendo a qué se refería ella —_cuando quedaste inconsciente en el barco me preocupé mucho, y cuando llegó ella me dijo que me tranquilizara porque no podría matarte…pero no me dijo qué te ocurrió y es probable que ni ella supiera que te había pasado, te pido por favor que me hagas saber qué te ocurrió— _le exigió Saphira a Eragon, que comenzaba a ponerse tenso, tardó en responderle; Saphira dio un paso al frente a Eragon y éste retrocedió temblando, pero entonces dio un suspiro profundo y habló _—tienes razón…cuando me desmayé yo…—_y entonces Eragon le contó la visión que tuvo cuando se desmayó _—¿tienes alguna idea de lo que significa?— _le dijo Saphira cuando Eragon terminó de hablar _—yo…no lo sé, puede haber sido una señal importante, o bien simplemente un engaño pero…— _dijo Eragon _—…pero no sabes si fue un engaño de alguien increíblemente poderoso, pues para crear una ilusión de esa magnitud…— _continuó Saphira y luego terminó Eragon _—…se necesita un poder increíblemente grande— _y Saphira preguntó _—¿cómo se llama la niña que viste? ¿Acaso te dijo su nombre?_— y Eragon respondió pensativo —_no, no lo dijo, simplemente me dijo "mírame, me quemo"_—.

El joven Yugi, Tea, Tristán y Joey se encontraban caminando por un campo extenso, rocoso pero con pasto y no tan lejos se podía notar lo que parecía ser un bosque —¡uf!, al fin llegamos— exclamó Tea mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente por haber caminado tanto —no seas exagerada, ni siquiera hemos caminado media hora— le replicó Joey —¿están seguros de que es por aquí?— preguntó Tristán —creo que sí, aunque se suponía que ya debía de haberse visto el cuartel— dijo Yugi que iba al frente del grupo, entonces Yugi tocó el Rompecabezas del Milenio que llevaba colgando, dio un suspiro y luego habló —necesito respuestas, cómo es que el Rompecabezas surgió de nuevo, al igual que Yami Bakura, y también por qué me devuelven el Rompecabezas si el alma de Átem ya descansa en paz— dijo Yugi mirando el Rompecabezas —tal vez yo pueda ayudarte— dijo la voz de un hombre, la repentina aparición del hombre asustó a los 4 amigos que dieron un grito de susto —¡¿HAY POR QUÉ NOS ASUSTAS ASÍ?!— replicó Tea molesta. El hombre que apareció enfrente de ellos tenía un sombrero negro, una gabardina larga negra, con zapatos de punta, cabello largo hasta antes de los hombros y se le notaba ligeramente barba —¿quién eres tú?— preguntó Yugi —mi nombre es Balthazar Blake (hace una reverencia), y soy un hechicero— dijo con un rostro serio —¿un hechicero?— dijo Joey, incrédulo —no necesito que me creas, ni tampoco esperaba que me creyeran todos ustedes…pero en fin, ¿vienen al cuartel o no?— le respondió Balthazar, los cuatro amigos se miraron y se lo confirmaron. Los cinco caminaban por el mismo camino, pero ahora ya se veía el cuartel a unos cuantos metros —me imagino que los desconcertó o sorprendió la noticia de lo que ha hecho Yami Bakura— dijo Balthazar sin mirar a verlos —en realidad no nos dijeron nada, simplemente nos dijeron que era Yami Bakura el problema y nos dieron el Rompecabezas del Milenio— respondió Tristán —mmm, no me sorprende, no se permite hablar tan abiertamente de nuestros problemas con los civiles, pero en fin, Yami Bakura es un espíritu, o al menos lo era hasta hace un año que logró conseguir un cuerpo propio aunque con la apariencia que ya poseía antes…— entonces Yugi lo interrumpió —¿y qué hay de los demás Artículos del Milenio?— Balthazar lo miró, y prosiguió —…eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar, Yami Bakura volvió con su Sortija del Milenio, pero hace unos días apareció en el desierto tu Rompecabezas, me imagino que también lo harán los demás Artículos, pero la pregunta que tenemos es por qué aparecen por separado, y qué planea Yami Bakura, porque ha estado realizando ataques sin sentido— entonces Tea preguntó —¿cómo es que ha estado atacando? ¿qué es lo que ha hecho?— y Balthazar le respondió —desde hace casi un año comenzó a crear un ejército de súper villanos, similar a la Nueva Liga de la Justicia, pero sin nombrarla, con pocos integrantes y oculta al mundo. Últimamente ha cambiado el clima, ha destruido un edificio inhabitado, y una vez uno de los suyos atacó en pleno día en una ciudad, pero sólo llegamos y Yami Bakura se lo llevó y lo perdimos…no tenemos ni idea de lo que planea— terminó diciendo Balthazar, y justo a tiempo porque ya habían llegado al cuartel…

…Yami Bakura se encontraba sentado en una silla de piedra pegada al suelo, en la misma cueva de antes. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no se sabía si estaba despierto o dormido —…señor— dijo una voz, una voz que hizo que Yami Bakura abriera sus ojos de golpe, pero reflejó un rojo brillante, mi miró fijamente a quien le habló. Era una mujer joven, o al menos eso parecía con sus ojos verdes, cabello largo y rojizo, con un vestido antiguo oscuro, y Yami Bakura le respondió con voz tranquila luego de un respiro profundo —¿sí?— preguntó —mi señor…tengo dos buenas noticias y una mala…— dijo la mujer, era Wuya, la bruja Heylin —¿por dos buenas noticias y una mala te refieres a que son dos noticias que benefician a los buenos y solo una me beneficia a mi? ¿o te refieres a que dos noticias me…alegraran y una no?— le dijo interrumpiéndola Yami, Wuya dudó antes de responder —um, no señor, ah, la segunda opción— dijo sonriendo, ocultando un miedo —mmm, continúa— dijo con voz ronca —mi señor, la primera noticia es que localizamos a los dos sujetos que nos encargó, la segunda noticia es que también tenemos la ubicación de la reliquia que nos encargó…— Wuya entonces hizo una pausa —¿…y la mala noticia…?— preguntó Yami —la mala noticia es…que no pudimos traer ninguna de las dos cosas…—, los ojos de Yami Bakura entonces se tornaron amarillo brillante, y se puso de pie, Wuya comenzó a sentir miedo y su sonrisa fingida desapareció, —…excelente— dijo Yami —¿disculpe?— preguntó Wuya, Yami se rio entre dientes —escúchame querida, si lo hubieran conseguido hubiera sido como conseguir un huevo de avestruz de una vaca ¿entiendes lo imposible que es?, me refiero a que yo ya sabía que no podrían conseguir ninguna de ambas cosas pero sabiendo su localización ahora tenemos una enrome ventaja…¿en dónde se encuentran ambas cosas?— preguntó —um, el primer sujeto está en "La Zona Negra", el segundo en un pueblo llamado Whitechapel, mientras que la reliquia se encuentra enterrada en "Los Campos de Pelennor", ubicado en La Tierra Media, en Gondor— terminó diciendo Wuya —bien…reúnelos a todos, en dos días que la mitad vaya a Gondor, y la otra mitad vaya a "La Zona Negra"— dijo sonriendo, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a su color café original —¿y usted señor? ¿a dónde irá?— preguntó Wuya —…yo…me encargaré personalmente de algo muy, muy importante, algo vital para cumplir mi plan—…

Balthazar entró por las puertas de cristal de entrada al cuartel, seguido por Yugi, Tristán, Joey y Tea —éste es el cuartel, tal vez esté un poco diferente de la última vez que estuvieron aquí— dijo el hechicero; y en efecto, el cuartel se veía diferente, ahora la sala central era más grande, a la derecha se encontraba una puerta que se abría al empujarla y había una barda que mostraba lo que al parecer era una cocina. A un lado, en una esquina se encontraba una pantalla grande, pero que debajo tenía un teclado de computadora. En frente de la entrada se encontraba un sillón tinto y muy largo, que también se extendía hacia los lados y había arriba una televisión de pantalla plana, parecía una televisión, y a la izquierda se encontraba un pasillo que llevaba a las diferentes habitaciones, y seguido de la puerta había una ventana. —definitivamente es algo diferente— dijo Joey, en eso apareció Selene, la vampira que vieron meses atrás —hola amigos— comenzó a decir muy tranquilamente —me preguntaba hasta cuándo iban a venir, hay tanto que explicar detalladamente y muy poco tiempo…pero primero hay algo que quiero mostrarles— dijo sin darles tiempo a contestar y caminó hacia el pasillo que era largo y tenía muchas puertas hacia los lados —¿a dónde nos llevas?— preguntó Yugi, extrañado por la curiosa bienvenida —ya lo verán— dijo seria. La mujer con un traje de cuero ajustado, botas negras de tacón grueso y cabello negro, corto peinado hacia los lados los guió hasta una puerta que la mitad para abajo era de madera pintada de color plata, pero arriba se notaba una pequeña ventana y a un lado una larga ventana rectangular en posición horizontal —lo encontramos a unos metros de aquí, de no ser por nuestra ayuda ahora no estaría vivo— dijo la mujer entrando a la habitación, que resultó ser una enfermería, con camillas y máquinas; Yugi y sus amigos se sobresaltaron al ver en una de las camas a su amigo Bakura, que había desaparecido días atrás —¡BAKURA!— gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo en cuanto lo vieron y se apresuraron a estar con él; se veía muy mal, su rostro tenía marcas de golpes, su ojo derecho se mostraba morado y tenía sus labios partidos por falta de agua, además de tener cicatrices recientes, estaba cubierto por una sábana, a excepción de sus brazos que mostraban rasguños y ataduras muy fuertes —¡¿PERO CÓMO…?!— Yugi no terminó de decir lo que quería, pero Selene le respondió —hace dos días apareció moribundo a unos metros de aquí, estaba muy sangrado, y se desangraba cada vez más, debido a una herida en la cabeza…pero eso no es lo más inquietante— dijo Selene, entonces se acercó al chico, que estaba inconsciente y en efecto tenía una venda en la cabeza; al acercarse, Selene descubrió el pecho desnudo de Ryo Bakura y sus amigos se aterraron al ver que en todo su pecho le había sido marcado con una especie de arma puntiaguda y filosa el símbolo de la Sortija del Milenio, y ahora comenzaba a cicatrizar, pero lento. Ninguno de sus cuatro amigos podía decir algo, por una parte se sentían alegres por haberlo encontrado al fin, pero por otra parte se encontraban aterrados por saber la persona vil y cruel que se lo había llevado y le había torturado. —...¿en dónde está Alice?— preguntó Yugi luego de un largo y profundo silencio —volverá al anochecer, no conozco su ubicación, sólo su hora de llegada— dijo Selene —bien, la esperaremos tengo…— entonces se interrumpió para mirar a Bakura y acto seguido tocó el Rompecabezas —…algunas preguntas qué hacerle— terminó diciendo el chico, aún preocupado por su amigo, preocupado por saber qué le había ocurrido y por qué, pero también por saber la verdad sobre el asunto en cuestión.

—…_mi…¡mami, que no me lleven!...¡AAAHHHHHH, NOOOOO, AAAAAAHHH!...mírame, __**me quemo**_— terminó diciendo la voz de la niña misteriosa y desconocida; de pronto Eragon abrió sus ojos y notó que su alrededor era cubierto por una niebla densa y caía ceniza, entonces vio enfrente de él a la misma niña de antes _—¿quién eres tú? ¿qué quieres de mí?_— le preguntó el muchacho, pero él mismo apenas y alcanzó a oírse, pues su voz se disipaba, la niña no respondió, sólo lo miró —_¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ!?_— le preguntó gritando, pero él se escuchaba igual de bajo en volumen —_queremos…salvación_— dijo otra niña que apareció detrás de Eragon, la niña tenía un vestido largo y blanco, y tenía un cabello negro que le cubría todo su rostro, entonces Eragon sintió una especie de golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo caer al suelo, entonces vio tres símbolos en un segundo: el primero era un aro, el segundo una cruz con un detalle propio, y el tercero fue la "S" que anteriormente vio, deformada de alguna forma, entonces sintió que su cuerpo se quemaba por completo a excepción de su rostro, con el cual miró a la segunda niña y ésta mostró un rostro deformado, horrible y que demostraba crueldad…Eragon entonces se despertó de su siesta, dio un grito cuando se despertó, tenía la respiración acelerada y una vez más se bañó en sudor, y sus sentidos del tacto, vista y oído le fallaron, pero si pudo sentir a Saphira —¿_tuviste una pesadilla?_— le preguntó ella —_sí_…— dijo aún respirando agitado, y comenzando a ver, oir y sentir de nuevo _—…bueno, fue otra visión—_ dijo Eragon _—¿¡QUÉ!? PERO…—_ comenzó a decir Saphira, pero fue interrumpida por una mujer que entró al lugar, al abrir la puerta se descubrió que era de noche; la mujer que entró, se parecía que era una elfa, su cabello castaño y largo hasta la cintura peinado hacia atrás, con un vestido largo color verde con adornos color dorado, unas botas cafés y con ojos azules. Eragon estaba a punto de saludarla como sabía que se debía saludar a un elfo, pero fue interrumpido por la elfa —no tenemos tiempo de formalidades Eragon Asesino de Sombra y Saphira Escamas Brillantes, el tiempo apremia síganme— dijo la elfa mientras salía del lugar, Eragon y Saphira se miraron mutuamente —_sería una locura no seguirla_— le dijo Saphira a Eragon, el cual asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta, cuando salieron, la lluvia comenzó a caer, y Eragon se apresuró a entrar al cuartel para no mojarse, aunque a Saphira no le importó mucho mojarse; cuando Eragon entró al lugar notó que estaba rodeado por muchas personas que no conocía, entonces Saphira metió la cabeza al lugar —lamento que todo ocurra tan rápido, pero la situación requiere la velocidad— dijo la elfa extraña mientras hizo un movimiento con el brazo derecho hacia la ventana que se encontraba, entonces en cuestión de segundos la ventana se rompió y se convirtió en un espacio con una entrada por afuera, pero con un espacio enorme adentro y con otro espacio como una puerta grande adentro —aquí puedes entrar Saphira— dijo la elfa, y Saphira, un poco desconfiada, accedió a entrar al lugar recién creado, era del tamaño justo para que ella entrara, se pusiera cómoda y la entrada de adentro sirvió para que ella sacara su cabeza; murmullos de admiración llegaron a los oídos de la Dragona —es…magnífico poder ver un dragón puro por primera vez— dijo un chico con la piel color verde, y su cabello también —_¿se puede saber QUÉ es esto?_— preguntó Saphira a través de Eragon, mientras el extraño la miraba de todo ángulo posible —yo soy Chico Bestia, de los Jóvenes Titanes, ahora de la NLJ— respondió el extraño mientras se alejaba de la Dragona; la elfa habló —bien, hora de ponerse serios y aclarar dudas— dijo mirando a un grupo de cuatro jóvenes, tres chicos y una chica, eran Yugi y sus amigos.

La elfa entonces cambió de apariencia, su cabello se volvió negro, largo hasta antes de la cintura, con un fleco de toda la frente, una chaqueta roja que le dejaba descubierto el estómago, al igual que una camisa de tela suave color naranja, con pantalones largos rojos y botas de tacón grueso del mismo tono de rojo; la transformación alertó tanto a Eragon y a Saphira que se inquietó y gruñó. —Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un mulabra ono un onr Shurt´tugal né haina. Atra nosu waisé fricai (Dragón, te respeto y no pretendo ningún mal para ti, ni para tu Jinete. Seamos amigos)— le dijo la mujer a Saphira, y algo pareció haber cambiado el estado de ánimo de Saphira, de estar preocupada y alerta, pasó a estar relajada pero curiosa —me alegro de que me tengas confianza…Eragon Asesino de Sombra y Saphira Escamas Brillantes, mi nombre es Alice, soy la líder de un grupo de Superhéroes llamado la Nueva Liga de la Justicia— comenzó a decir Alice —¿superhéroes?— preguntó Eragon —sí, personas con habilidades extra especiales capaz de defender al mundo utilizando dichas capacidades. Continúo, últimamente han estado reportándose problemas que podemos resolver, de forma fácil o difícil pero que podemos resolver, sin embargo, hace un mes, comenzaron ataques de villanos poderosos en todo el mundo; generalmente cada villano sin importar cuántos ataques haga deja un patrón oculto, un patrón o una señal que nos sirve de pista para averiguar qué planean, o al menos qué intenta conseguir, pero los últimos ataques fueron hechos por villanos poderosos, o mejor dicho fuertes, pero sin un sentido aparente, ya que han cambiado el clima, intentado robar tecnología, lo típico, robar dinero o incluso atacaron Ellesméra el día de hoy tengo entendido— Alice hizo una pausa para mirar a Eragon, que la escuchaba con atención —hace una semana, logramos descubrir, que éstos villanos eran dirigidos, mejor dicho son dirigidos por un villano en particular, alguien que ha sido un "dolor de cabeza" para la Liga: Yami Bakura, un espíritu antiguo y maligno, que antes estaba atrapado en un artefacto y que ahora utiliza a su voluntad— entonces fue interrumpida por Yugi —me imagino que sabes cuál es mi duda— dijo el chico que tenía sus brazos cruzados —en efecto Yugi, Yami Bakura tiene aquél nombre por dos razones: "Bakura" porque antes de ser un espíritu era Bakura el Rey de los Ladrones en el Egipto Antiguo, pero su alma fue encerrada en dicho artefacto; "Yami" es el nombre que se da cuando una persona cambia de mente con otro ser pero en su mismo cuerpo— entonces Eragon habló —quiere decir entonces, que Yami Bakura, compartió cuerpo con otro ser, ¿me equivoco?— y Alice lo confirmó —en efecto, sólo que en éste caso el espíritu tomó control total, de mente y cuerpo de un joven muchacho llamado Ryo Bakura. Contestando a tu pregunta Yugi, hace casi más de 20 años Yami Bakura fue destruido, y su artefacto también, pero meses después…él revivió—.

—Sin saber quién era, cómo llegó a aquel extraño lugar donde se encontraba y sin saber a dónde ir, llegó a conocer a una mujer, una mujer llamada Claudia que lo acogió en su hogar y, extrañamente se enamoraron y se casaron, pero unos meses después, extrañamente recordó quién era, pero además descubrió que era…un portador da una Gema de Poder; para los que no sepan qué son las Gemas de Poder, son cristales con un gran poder, esparcidos en todo el mundo y a través del tiempo, para revelarse cuando fuera su momento, Gemas creadas por una magia poderosa en el comienzo del comienzo de los tiempos conocidos. Cuando Yami Bakura liberó aquél poder amenazó con destruir todo lo que se le cruzara, incluyendo a su hija recién nacida— entonces Aome prosiguió —y aquella niña, su madre la dejó en manos de otra mujer para protegerla…para que mi madre evitara que mi padre me matara, y ella dio su vida por mí, y mi padre desapareció por casi 16 años— aquel comentario creo nuevos murmullos entre los que escuchaban —hace casi dos años Yami Bakura volvió a aparecer, sin saber dónde había estado ni qué había hecho, pero volvió. Hasta hace unos días, supimos que Yami Bakura había reunido a un grupo de súper villanos para combatirnos, o al menos eso es lo que creemos— dijo Alice —_¿por qué razón nos has traído aquí?_— preguntó Saphira, hablando por Eragon —tu Jinete tuvo visiones ¿me equivoco?— dijo Alice mirando a Eragon que al escuchar aquello se puso tenso y vio de nuevo la imagen de aquella niña de vestido púrpura —ah, ah…— dijo Eragon —no necesitas responder…sólo necesito tu permiso para ver lo que viste, y mostrarles lo que viste— dijo Alice acercándose a Eragon —ah…— al final aceptó, entonces Alice levantó sus brazos hacia Eragon, sus manos estaban a punto de tocarlo, y en cuanto lo hizo algo ocurrió, un destello y un presentimiento oscuro recorrió a Alice y a Eragon, y así mismo a Saphira; Eragon cayó al suelo de "cuatro patas" y el símbolo en su mano brilló, Aome y Selene se acercaron rápido a Eragon y Alice, pero Alice reaccionó sorprendida —miren— dijo señalando el suelo donde Eragon tocó, y todos se sorprendieron al ver marcados en el suelo dos símbolos: uno era un hexágono que arriba tenía una cruz, al igual que a los lados, pero abajo tenía una línea larga que tenía un semicírculo; el otro símbolo simplemente era un círculo, un aro pero con forma de una luna nueva, Alice se agachó con lentitud a lo recién formado, mientras que Eragon retrocedía asustado y Saphira se alarmaba de nuevo —Raimundo, ven aquí— dijo Alice, entonces un chico con una camisa roja, un cinturón azul y pantalones blancos, con ojos verdes y cabello castaño y despeinado se acercó —mira éste símbolo— le indicó Alice señalando la cruz extraña, Raimundo obedeció, curioso, pero luego de ver la cruz Raimundo se sobresaltó y habló temeroso —n, no es…posible— dijo mirando a Alice —si es posible— dijo Alice seria —NO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE, ESTUVE AHÍ AQUEL DÍA EN QUE TODO TERMINÓ, EN QUE TODO SE DESTRUYÓ ¡TÚ ESTUVISTE ALLÍ!— le gritó asustado —Aome, necesito un registro y escaneo completo de Toluca, Virginia del Oeste— dijo Alice, ignorando los gritos del muchacho —¡¿NO ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?!— le volvió a gritar Raimundo —escúchame hijo, recuerdo aquél día, pero ésta señal nos puede dar una enorme pista de lo que planea Yami Bakura, y así mismo cómo evitarlo, no podemos dejar pasar ésta oportunidad— entonces Raimundo la interrumpió —YO YA SÉ QUE ES UNA GRAN PRUEBA PERO…— decía pero fue interrumpido por Eragon —lo siento pero, ¿a qué pertenece ésta cruz?— preguntó, a lo que Alice contestó —a un lugar que fue condenado a la oscuridad y a la soledad por un crimen, a un pueblo en donde no hay refugio alguno…a un lugar llamado "Silent Hill"—...


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Justice League 2**

**Capítulo 4:**

"**Regreso a Silent Hill/El Plan de Yami Bakura**

**(Return to Silent Hill/Yami Bakura's Plan"**

Estaba amaneciendo, el Sol recién comenzaba a iluminar el ambiente y el cuartel de la Nueva Liga de la Justicia "ya estaba despierto", todos estaban realizando algo: mientras que algunos estaban preparando una nave para que Alice partiera, otros estaban llevando cosas acá y allá sobre otras cosas. Eragon y Saphira aún no habían entendido al cien por ciento el por qué de que ellos hubieran ido a aquel lugar; además de que todo era, de alguna forma futurista, pues nada de lo que allí se encontraba se había visto antes en toda Alagaësia, ni siquiera con los elfos o con los enanos habían visto cosas tan nuevas y extrañas; y aunque ya habían preguntado a Alice la razón de su reclutamiento, pero ella sólo les decía que aún no podía decirles. Yugi y sus amigos deseaban ayudar a Alice para averiguar el causante de la desgracia que cayó sobre Bakura, pero Alice insistió en que se quedaran con el chico aún inconsciente, para estar con él cuando despertara y no dudaron en obedecer. Mientras tanto, los amigos de Alice como Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield y Carlos Olivera investigaban tanto en libros como en la computadora todo lo que les pudiera servir sobre aquél pueblo: "Silent Hill", que según Raimundo, al igual que los Guerreros Xiaolin, creían que había sido destruido, incluso estuvieron en el pueblo el día en que fue destruido y consumido, y Raimundo se negaba a lo que Alice le decía: ella lo trataba de convencer de que el aquél mundo en que vivían ahora ya nada era imposible, y no era muy extraño que Silent Hill aún siguiera existiendo; pero Raimundo seguía negando que Silent Hill existiera aún, y si decía que sí, luego negaba que volvería debido a la terrible experiencia que ya tuvo…—tienes que aceptar; como tú ya fuiste, al igual que tus amigos ya tenemos ventaja, una pequeña, además de que iré yo— dijo Alice y Kimiko, la Guerrera Xiaolin del Fuego la interrumpió, defendiendo a Raimundo— ya fuimos una vez, y en esa vez casi perdió su vida, y nosotros la nuestra— pero entonces Omi habló, el Guerrero Xiaolin del Agua —pero también es sensato que los acompañemos— entonces Alice habló —se los pido de favor, acompáñenme— dijo Alice, casi rogando mirando a Raimundo que se encontraba cruzado de brazos preocupado; pasaron unos minutos en silencio, simplemente intercambiando miradas hasta que el muchacho rompió el silencio —…de acuerdo, iremos, pero…prométeme que volveremos— le dijo a Alice con un tono de voz inseguro, y ella suspiró dando un suspiro —gracias, hijo— entonces Eragon le habló a Alice —perdón por interrumpir Alice, pero, quisiera saber qué ha ocurrido con Arya, hace unos momentos traté de contactar con ella, y traté de usar la magia para hablar con ella por medio de un reflejo…pero no lo conseguí y necesito saber cómo está— y Saphira también habló —_además de saber por qué no pudimos usar la magia_— dijo seria —dos cosas (y mostró dos dedos), número uno no pudieron usar la magia porque lo impedí, evito que entre y salga magia que desconozco, y número dos, no sabremos nada de Arya Svit-kona, Firnen o los elfos de Ellesméra hasta que Galadriel nos notifique— dijo Alice —_¿dónde conociste a la elfa?, se me hace extraña, curiosa pero de confianza_— dijo la dragona —es una larga historia…pero puedo decirte que fue un milagro conocerla— dijo Alice mientras se alejaba, para reclutar al resto de los acompañantes que irían a Silent Hill…

…la extraña caverna en donde se refugiaban los villanos reclutados por Yami Bakura estaban inquietos: mientras que algunos hablaban entre sí sobre lo que planeaba su "jefe", otros se preparaban al parecer para partir a cierto lugar; entonces aparece Yami Bakura, con sus ojos en su color natural, color café y dijo sonriendo —espero que no me fallen, es muy importante que cumplan con su misión…o me las arreglaré para que deseen no haber nacido— dijo con su voz ronca —espero que todos recuerden lo que les toca, y por si acaso haremos un rápido repaso: Wuya, junto con Jack Spicer, Trigon, Loki y Ares irán a la tierra de Gondor, y me traerán "La Espada de Morgul del Rey Brujo de Angmar" para así traer de regreso a un poder tan temible, casi tanto como yo sin presumir— dijo con cierto tono cómico, a lo cual varios villanos rieron —Slade, junto con Elementor, Chase Young, Bizarro, Vilgax y Khyber irán a La Zona Negra para que me traigan a nuestro, "amigo especial", y El Señor de la Oscuridad, junto con Fantasmático, nuestro "amigo peludo" Lucian, el Dr. Doom y el General Grievous irán a Whitechapel, en Estados Unidos para secuestrar a nuestro vidente— dijo sonriendo y mirándolos a todos, luego su tono de voz se volvió más amenazadora —no, me fallen, si saben lo que les conviene— dijo el sujeto —y ¿qué hay de La Encantadora?— preguntó el tal Loki, era el hermano de Thor, Dios del Trueno, pero Loki era un Dios que tenía el poder de crear destrucción, y caos, similar a Eris, la Diosa de la Discordia y el Caos; Loki había preguntado por La Encantadora, que en su ataque a Ellesméra, antiguo hogar de los Elfos en Alagaësia, fue capturada por la Nueva Liga de la Justicia —¿te preocupa…o te importa?, no es lo mismo según yo— preguntó acosador Yami Bakura —me refiero a si crees que diga algo— dijo Loki, defendiéndose —mm, no lo creo. Ahora en marcha, váyanse, yo me encargaré de, algo importante— dijo el espíritu desapareciendo entre nubes negras que lo rodearon, entonces los villanos comenzaron a partir —bien señoritas, partamos ahora si sabemos lo que nos conviene— dijo Ares, el Dios de la Guerra, y entonces todos partieron a sus respectivos destinos…

Alice había reunido el equipo que llevaría al pueblo maldito: eran ella, Aome, Selene la vampira, Los Guerreros Xiaolin, los tres Ben Tennyson que se quedaron en la NLJ desde lo ocurrido con Ben 10-Necro, al igual que Gwen y Kevin, ellos decidieron acompañar a Alice porque iba el Ben con el Ultimatrix, y Alice deseaba que Eragon, y por ende Saphira los acompañaran, pues fue Eragon quien tuvo una visión de Alessa Gillesspie y le apareció aquella marca, sin embargo les contó una parte de la tragedia en Silent Hill y tanto Eragon como Saphira desconfiaban —_a pesar de que ella nos ha tratado bien, ella sabe muchas cosas_— le dijo mentalmente Eragon a su dragona —_demasiadas diría yo, sabe tantas cosas que la vuelve alguien que puede ser una buena aliada, pero no sabemos hasta dónde podemos confiar en ella, pues incluso puede saber…_— le respondió la dragona, y Eragon completó su frase —…_más de lo que debería saber alguien_— entonces se hizo un silencio entre ambos —_¿qué opinas, deberíamos ir?_— preguntó el muchacho —_tu sabes que yo no deseo ningún mal para ti_— respondía la dragona —_ni yo a ti_— dijo él —_sí, pero si tu tuviste una visión "no clara" con relación a aquel lugar…lo mejor será ir allí_— dijo Saphira segura, aunque en su voz se escuchó inseguridad, además de que Eragon sintió su preocupación —entonces hay que decírselo a Alice— dijo el muchacho. Una vez que se lo dijeron a Alice, ella se apresuró a partir, pues mientras más pronto entraran más pronto saldrían. Eran ya las 12 del día y Alice y su grupo partieron a Silent Hill: ella creó una moto con la mente y en ella trepó, al igual que creó una para Selene, Aome se fue volando con su poder de la Gema de Poder Blanca, los Guerreros Xiaolin fueron montados en Dojo, que los había acompañado después del ataque de Umbrella meses atrás, Gwen y Kevin iban en una esfera flotante que creó Gwen, mientras que los tres Ben se transformaron en un alienígena volador: Insectoide, Frio y Jet-ray, y Eragon por supuesto voló en Saphira, todos iban siguiendo a Alice, que los guiaba desde tierra, así que Saphira y Dojo tuvieron que volar bajo para poder verla —_¿en qué parte se encuentra Silent Hill?_— preguntó Jet-ray —vamos cerca de Brahams, en Virginia Occidental— comenzó a decir Alice gritando para que todos la escucharan —comenzaré a prevenirlos, una vez allí no se separen de mí, no importa qué vean, qué escuchen ni qué nos ataque, la clave es no separarnos— dijo ella —¿la clave de qué?— preguntó Eragon gritando de la misma forma —la clave para sobrevivir— dijo ella, preocupando a los que la acompañaban, Eragon miró a Saphira y ella lo miró de reojo y ambos compartieron su preocupación; poco a poco y a gran velocidad se acercaban al pueblo maldito, sin saber qué esperar allí además de monstruos y terror.

Después de lo ocurrido en Ellesméra, todos los elfos que ahí residían, incluyendo a Arya Svit-kona y su dragón Firnen perdieron su hogar, pero la bruja Elfa Galadriel de Lórien los había acogido en el bosque de Lothlórien, que según ella se encontraba en una extensa tierra llamada La Tierra Media, y el bosque era uno de los pocos hogares de los Elfos aún existentes. Arya, y Galadriel se habían pasado los últimos dos días atendiendo a todos los elfos de Ellesméra, para curar sus heridas y crearles una parte del bosque para que ahí residieran, pero Arya, a pesar de todos los cuidados y las atenciones, no se sentía del todo cómoda. Mientras Arya y Firnen exploraban Lothlórien con un guía Elfo de ahí, Galadriel se encontraba en la sala central de su hogar, una ciudad-palacio ubicada entre los árboles más altos del bosque. Arya y Firnen volvieron pronto pero se encontraron con Galadriel hablando en su lengua con su esposo Celeborn, aunque ésta vez no les entendió —sna-bel –ntak, nan nin-di khô-n— dijo Celeborn—n-is, ndan garbar-sse khal, Eragon Wgath na…— Galadriel interrumpió su respuesta pues se percató de la presencia de Arya —espero que te sientas cómoda— dijo Galadriel supuestamente tranquila, pero Arya y Firnen detectaron frustración en su interior —quet-apa— dijo Celeborn y a paso rápido el elfo se alejó de Galadriel, quien lo miró con recelo; —Galadriel quisiera preguntarte algo— dijo Arya —lo que gustes— le respondió la Bruja Elfa—…_¿a qué mal nos enfrentamos?_— preguntó Firnen, adelantándose a su Jinete, Galadriel suspiró antes de contestar —les diré lo que sé: un espíritu maligno y muy antiguo tratará de lograr algo que nunca antes se ha logrado hacer, y si lo logra será nuestra destrucción y se volverá increíblemente poderoso— dijo la Bruja Elfa muy seria, y Arya preguntó otra cosa —¿podría hablar con Eragon y Saphira?— preguntó —no por el momento, aún no, más tarde podrán reunirse con ellos, pero ahora no es momento, si me permiten— terminó diciendo la elfa mientras se retiraba al parecer a sus aposentos…

Había pasado tan solo una hora desde que partieron del cuartel, y lo que antes era un cielo despejado con hermosas nubes blancas y un ambiente caliente, ahora era un cielo que comenzaba a nublarse y comenzaba a ponerse fresco el lugar. De pronto, Alice frenó la moto que tenía, derrapando y sorprendiendo a los que la seguían, y se detuvieron forzosamente —¿qué ocurre?— preguntó Eragon —miren— dijo Alice señalando un letrero, que decía Brahams para adelante, pero Silent Hill hacia la izquierda —desde ahora— dijo bajándose de su moto y cambiando su atuendo a su traje con una camisa anaranjada con unos pantalones y botas oscuros (traje de Resident Evil Apocalipsis) —los quiero a todos juntos y nadie se va a separar, caminen— dijo mientras caminaba por el sendero que llevaba a su destino —¿y por qué tenemos que caminar— preguntó Kevin, que bajaba de la esfera de energía de Gwen, entonces Alice se paró y se giró a él —porque si vamos de cualquier otra forma sufriremos un accidente, e inconscientes no lograremos nada…caminen— dijo retomando el paso, Aome descendió, al igual que la imponente dragona, los tres Ben se des transformaron, Dojo se encogió de nuevo y Selene también abandonó su motocicleta. Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos caminando y poco a poco las nubes se comenzaron a hacer densas, y comenzando a crear una ligera niebla en su camino —estamos cerca, muy cerca, no se separen— dijo Alice, pero entonces escucharon un ruido extraño y aterrador que resonaba con un eco intenso —¿qué, qué es eso?— preguntó el Ben con 10 años, entonces el sonido se aclaró y rebeló un gemido, un gemido sin identificarse de hombre o mujer pero de sufrimiento, un lamento, aterrador y escalofriante, entonces de entre la neblina que había enfrente apareció un ser espantoso: caminaba con su piernas cruzadas, una piel gris, sin rostro pero demacrado y parecía tener una camisa de fuerza con su propia piel, que cada vez que daba un paso se retorcía amenazadoramente. Al verlo, todos se estremecieron —yo…yo creo que deberíamos…— dijo Ben de 10 años con miedo, mientras trataba de regresar por donde llegó, pero no terminó su frase porque se dio cuenta de que el camino que recién habían cruzado ahora ya no se encontraba, era un precipicio, estaban en medio de la nada; el pánico comenzó a apoderarse del Ben niño, mientras que Raimundo comenzaba a recordar su terrible experiencia ya vivida en el pueblo meses atrás, la criatura cada vez se acercaba más a los recién llegados y de su pecho comenzó a salir un líquido que, al verlo caer en el suelo, parecía ser ácido, y unos metros antes de llegar una arma disparó varias veces en la cabeza del monstruo matándolo, al poner atención, notaron que fue Alice quien disparó —y por eso, no debemos separarnos, cosas como ésta (señaló a la criatura muerta) y peores son las que nos encontraremos…no se separen— dijo Alice mientras caminaba, todos la siguieron, desconfiados y temerosos, el Ben niño no quería seguir —pero…— dijo —vamos, camina— le dijo Ben con 16 años que lo empujaba ligeramente para caminar —pero…pero— dijo caminando sin ganas y aún temeroso; poco a poco la niebla se volvió densa y ceniza comenzó a caer como si fuera nieve, entonces Alice se detuvo y dijo luego de un suspiro —…llegamos— dijo mientras veía un letrero verde con letras blancas enfrente de ella, un letrero que decía : "_Bienvenidos a Silent Hill"…_

Whitechapel, la pequeña ciudad de E.U.A. en donde los vampiros, los fantasmas y la magia son muy frecuentas y casi muy comunes, pero las únicas personas conscientes de ello son Ethan Morgan, el muchacho de 16 años, Benny su amigo un poco más grande, que es un hechicero y que su abuela es una Sacerdotisa Terrenal, y sus amigos Sarah, Erica y Rory, que son vampiros. Era la tarde, ya habían salido de las clases y los 5 amigos habían salido a pasear, al cine de hecho y estaban viendo "Ocaso 4", la saga de películas a las que Erica estaba "inmortalmente" fascinada —no puedo creer que la franquicia haya tenido semejante éxito— le dijo Rory en voz baja a Benny —yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero aquí estamos viéndola— le respondió el hechicero —¡ssshhhhhhh!, no hagan ruido— gruñó Erica mostrando sus amarillentos ojos mirándolos molesta, y prosiguió viendo la película; Ethan estaba sentado a un lado de Sarah, y poco a poco Sarah y Ethan comenzaron a acercar sus manos, una cerca de la otra, pero entonces Ethan sintió un presentimiento, sintió un dolor de cabeza y se quejó, cerrando los ojos, inclinándose y tocándose el lugar donde sentía el dolor —¿Ethan qué te pasa?— preguntó la vampira pero Ethan no pudo responderle, pues escuchó una voz siniestra en su cabeza que le dijo —_¿crees que los vampiros y los brujos son todo lo malvado?...__**no tienes**__**ni idea de lo que puede hacer la maldad…hasta ahora, y déjame avisarte, QUE TU FAMILIA SERÁ TESTIGO DE NUESTRO PODER…**_— entonces la voz que resonaba en la mente de Ethan se desvaneció, pero dejó a Ethan muy preocupado y agitado —¿Ethan qué te ocurre?— le preguntó su amigo Benny, Ethan simplemente se puso de pie y dijo —lo lamento pero debo volver a mi hogar— y entonces se fue, dejando a sus amigos. Después de salir del cine se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo devuelta a su hogar, pero antes de llegar comenzó a sentir un terrible presentimiento, un presentimiento terrible y alarmante, y corrió aún más deprisa, al llegar se horrorizó: vio su casa que la mitad se encontraba destruida y había fuego en pequeñas partes, y un humo negro comenzaba a salir, entonces escuchó la sirena de los bomberos y su camión se acercaba a gran velocidad, Ethan entonces se puso en medio de la calle, levantó los brazos, los agitó y gritó —¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR AQUÍ!— gritó el muchacho, pero entonces aparecieron lo que parecían ser tentáculos, pero eran negros y aparecieron distorsionados y de la nada —¡AAAAHH!— gritó Ethan, que se sobresaltó y cayó hacia atrás, y vio horrorizado cómo aquellos tentáculos atraparon el camión de bomberos, y las personas que ahí se encontraban gritaron aterradas, antes de que aquellos tentáculos los atraparan y desaparecieran, incluyendo al camión, y todos los tentáculos se unieron creando un ser extraño: era un ser alto, todo oscuro, parecía tener una túnica negra, pero unida a su piel, en lugar de tener pies eran diferentes tentáculos pequeños y en su cabeza tenía diversos cuernos, cuatro a la derecha y cuatro a la izquierda, con sus pupilas negras y sus dientes afilados. Ethan se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió dentro de su casa de inmediato, huyendo del misterioso ser que se le quedaba viendo.

Ethan entró corriendo a su casa pero una gran mano al parecer robótica lo agarró del cuello, lo presionó y lo levantó a casi un metro más alto que el muchacho, tratando de soltarse sin éxito aparente pudo notar que su atacante parecía un robot, color blanco con una máscara que parecía estar rasgada del lugar donde y había un lugar para que sus ojos se vieran, que parecían de reptil, pues eran amarillentos con su pupila rasgada —_serría tan fácil acabarrte ahorra mismo_— dijo el sujeto con voz robótica mientras se reía y presionaba más fuerte el cuello del muchacho, Ethan pudo ver que el robot tena cuatro brazos, de la misma forma pero los otros tres brazos tenían un aparato que al chico le pareció que eran Sables de Luz, pero reales, que apuntaban a los padres y a la hermana de Ethan —¡Ethan!— gritaron los tres al ver al muchacho siendo ahorcado, entonces el sujeto oscuro de de afuera entró volando y apareció un tipo de fantasma, pero se veía espantoso: su cabeza, en realidad su cráneo estaba volteado, con su boca arriba y un solo ojo abajo, garras, parecía tener joroba y uñas largas y afiladas —_recuerda que nuestro amo nos lo exigió vivo_— dijo el espectro —así que no lo mates, porque entonces los muertos seremos nosotros— completó el ser oscuro —_¡ARRGH!_— dijo el robot mientras lanzaba fuera del hogar al vidente, atravesando una ventana y cayendo en el concreto de la calle, cuando cayó, Benny, Rory, Sarah y Erica, que estaba de mal humor, llegaron y vieron a su amigo siendo arrojado de su casa destruida —¡ETHAN! ¿QUÉ PASÓ?— le preguntó angustiada por el muchacho, pero antes de otra cosa, un hombre lobo apareció, grande y con su piel grisácea, y también apareció un sujeto con una capa color verde y una capucha, con un traje y una máscara metálica —les recomiendo que no se interpongan en nuestro camino— dijo el sujeto con la máscara —_sólo tomaremos al muchacho y nos iremos_— dijo el fantasma —wow, es un fantasma de verdad— dijo Benny asombrado —debo de grabarlo— dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono —Benny, no es momento de grabar cosas— le replicó Sarah —lo lamento, pero si se meten con mi amigo se meten conmigo— dijo Sarah —y con nosotros— dijo Rory hablando por él y por Benny —…solo digo que si lastiman a Sarah tengo que lastimarlos también yo— dijo Erica que estaba molesta y con los brazos cruzados, porque no terminó de ver su película; Ethan comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente, adolorido por lo recién ocurrido mientras los villanos se les acercaban poco a poco…

En el cuartel de la Liga, Inuyasha, el Hombre Mitad Bestia se encontraba recargado en una pared, preocupado por Aome —ella va a estar bien— le dijo Miroku, un amigo de Inuyasha tratando de calmarlo —sé que va a estar bien— repuso serio, pero luego se suavizó —…pero me preocupa saber cuándo volverá y…a qué se enfrentará— respondió el muchacho, pero entonces sonó la alarma de la NJL, y los que allí se encontraban fueron a la pantalla que se encontraba; Kikyo, la sacerdotisa presionó un botón del teclado que se encontraba abajo y entonces apareció un mapa global que pronto apuntó a una localidad de E.U.A. —parece ser una pequeña ciudad de Estados Unidos, se llama Whitechapel, y según nuestros registros es una ciudad de vampiros, al igual que otra ciudad llamada Forks, pero ésa es otra historia, parece que algunos villanos están atacando…que vayan Rook, el plomero, Van Helsing, Mujer Maravilla y Max Steel— dijo Kikyo —de inmediato— dijo Max hablando por todos, y entonces los nombrados fueron al lugar donde se encontraban las naves para ir a la ciudad Whitechapel.


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Justice League 2**

**Capítulo 5:**

"**El Plan de Yami Bakura Continua**

**(Yami Bakura's Plan Continues)"**

Yugi, Joey, Tristán y Tea se encontraban en la habitación médica donde su amigo Ryo Bakura se encontraba inconsciente; Tea y Tristán se quedaron dormidos en las sillas que había allí, al parecer se encontraban cansados, pero Joey y Yugi se encontraban despiertos, al pendiente de Bakura —¿qué crees que le haya ocurrido?— le preguntó Yugi, que estaba sentado mirando a Bakura —trato de evitar pensarme lo peor— dijo Joey, que estaba serio con sus brazos cruzados, Yugi deseaba hacer algo por él, pero no tenía idea de qué o cómo hacerlo, hasta que recordó que tenía en su poder el Rompecabezas del Milenio, entonces pensó "tal vez, si me concentro y me esfuerce, pueda usar el poder del Rompecabezas para curarlo, o contactar con su mente y saber qué le ocurrió"; luego de pensar aquello, Yugi se puso de pie y se acercó a Bakura —¿qué haces Yugi?— preguntó Joey, pero Yugi no le contestó, estuvo enfrente de Bakura y cerró los ojos, controlando sus pensamientos y su respiración para poder usar el Rompecabezas y por primera vez, después de casi un año, sintió un poder en su interior que se asemejaba a tener a alguien más consigo mismo, sentía que había alguien que compartía su mente, pero que no se proponía a controlar el resto de la mente, sino, a compartirla. Yugi entonces abrió los ojos y el Rompecabezas brilló y se agitó, esto agitó a Joey y despertó a Tea y Tristán —¿qué ocurre?— preguntó Tea sobresaltada, Yugi estaba a punto de tocar a Bakura, pero una punzada en la mente de Yugi interrumpió la concentración que tenía, y el flujo de poder se desvaneció, pero al mismo tiempo Bakura abrió sus ojos de golpe y suspiró exaltado y respirando agitado —¡Bakura!— gritaron los cuatro amigos al verlo despierto.

El muchacho se encontraba demasiado agitado y al parecer, asustado también; Bakura entonces comenzó a moverse asustado, tratando de saber en dónde estaba —AH, DÓNDE…DÓNDE— comenzó a decir Bakura, mientras se levantaba, pero pronto sus heridas lo obligaron a recostarse otra vez —tranquilo Bakura, somos nosotros, tus amigos y no te haremos daño— le dijo Yugi tratando de calmarlo —¿Yu…Yugi?— preguntó Bakura, al parecer, tratando de recordar a su amigo —¿Yugi…en verdad eres tú?— le preguntó el muchacho, que parecía aliviado y animado, entonces comenzó a admirar el lugar donde se encontraba —¿dónde…?— comenzó a preguntar Bakura, pero entonces se llevó una mano al pecho mientras sentía dolor, mientras se tocó sintió una enorme cicatriz en su pecho, y trató de mirarse —¿dónde estoy…qué me pasó, no…recuerdo nada?— dijo Bakura desconcertado y comenzando a preocuparse —BAKURA, Bakura, no es momento de estas cosas, primero debes de comenzar a recuperarte y después hablaremos de lo que te ocurrió— le dijo Tea, con una mirada cariñosa para tranquilizarlo; Bakura aún tenía dudas y se sentía preocupado, pero la tranquilidad que le "transfirió" Tea fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo y asintió con la cabeza —de acuerdo— dijo Bakura recostándose —supongo que ahora que ya despertó podemos salir…tengo hambre— dijo Tristán, entonces los cuatro amigos estaban por salir de la habitación cuando Bakura toma a Yugi por el brazo, jalándolo y hablándole serio —espera…quiero que investigues si hay algúna parte aquí donde haya libros— dijo Bakura —¿libros? ¿Para qué…?— comenzaba a preguntar Yugi, pero Bakura lo interrumpió —SÓLO HAZLO…por favor— dijo mientras se quedaba dormido, Yugi por un momento desconfió, pero ya no interrogó a su amigo, y los cuatro salieron de la habitación…sin darse cuenta de que Bakura abrió de golpe sus ojos, revelando la mirada de Yami Bakura, aquellos rasgos egipcios en los ojos…

—¡LLEVAMOS CASI UNA HORA BUSCANDO Y AÚN NO ENCONTRAMOS LA DICHOSA "ESPADA DE NO SÉ QUÉ"!— renegó Jack Spicer, habían llegado hace casi una hora a la supuesta tierra de Gondor en La Tierra Media, una extensa y hermosa tierra llena de magia, criaturas y hombres, pero también con un oscuro pasado. Los villanos enviados por Yami Bakura estaban buscando una reliquia antigua y peligrosa, era una espada llamada "Espada de Morgul", del antiguo Rey Brujo de Angmar, que cuando cayó fue enterrado con todas sus posesiones y sellado en una tumba muy oscura, pero un Nigromante logró despertar su alma y usarla a su voluntad; los que allí se encontraban, buscaban dicha espada, que supuestamente estaba enterrada en "Los Campos de Pelennor", un lugar donde una vez hubo una batalla entre hombres contra Hombre y Orcos, en la llamada "Guerra del Anillo" —Tal vez si dejaras de quejarte y buscaras mejor esto sería más rápido— le reclamó Wuya, la bruja Heylin que había recuperado su cuerpo humano —cómo me gustan las discusiones, es algo que si se esfuerza uno comienza una guerra— dijo Ares, Dios de la Guerra, enemigo número 1 de la Mujer Maravilla, que se encontraba a un metro admirando la discusión de Wuya y Jack —sí es divertido, pero también perdemos el tiempo— le respondió Loki, hermano de Thor Dios del Trueno —no sé cómo perdemos más el tiempo: buscando un artefacto posiblemente inexistente o mirando éste pequeño pleito— respondió Trigon, un ser "del Apocalipsis" padre de Raven, que en éste momento tenía el aspecto de su hija, pero con un traje rojo pero sus cuatro ojos, pero entonces tuvo una idea —creo que tengo una idea, para apresurar nuestro "lento" proceso— dijo Trigon, que se paró con las piernas abiertas, cerró los ojos y levantó los brazos a la altura de sus hombros, abriendo las manos, entonces la discusión entre Wuya y Jack cesó, para admirar lo que Trigon hacía; entonces la tierra comenzó a vibrar y temblar, mientras que un viento amenazador comenzaba a soplar, y entonces Trigon abrió sus ojos y a unos metros lejos del grupo una pequeña explosión hizo aparecer una espada negra y medio larga, atrayéndola de inmediato, pero en cuanto la tomó sintió un escalofrío y creyó escuchar una especie de grito penetrante —aah… la tenemos— dijo Trigon reincorporándose de inmediato —hay…una presencia y un poder…— dijo Wuya mirando a su alrededor al parecer buscando algo —yo no siento nada, a excepción de hambre ¿podemos irnos?— preguntó impaciente Jack, interrumpiendo a Wuya, entonces el grupo se juntó y Ares creó un círculo de fuego debajo de ellos que se levantó y los desapareció a todos…sin darse cuenta de que una niña, con el cabello negro y largo, con un vestidito blanco y su piel pálida parecía estarlos observando, aunque no se habían dado cuenta, su mirada era triste pero tenía odio, similar a Alessa Gillesspie, entonces ella se dio la vuelta y desapareció en lo que parecía ser una interferencia de video VHS, y viéndose ligeramente lo que parecía ser "Un Aro"…

…el ambiente era oscuro, el cielo negro era cubierto por cientos de nubes negras, pero no eran de lluvia, de hecho eran normales en el lugar donde se encontraban; Yami Bakura había enviado a Slade, el enemigo número 1 de los Jóvenes Titanes, Elementor archi-enemigo de Max Steel, Chase Young, antes maestro Xiaolin y ahora un "Señor Heylin", Bizarro, clon "fallido" de Superman, ahora era su opuesto, Vilgax, el conquistador de mundos, enemigo de Ben Tennyson y Khyber el cazador más grande de la Galaxia, que estaba decidido a cazar a Tennyson de una forma u otra; el equipo fue enviado a "La Zona Negra", un lugar tenebroso, una dimensión repleta de las más temibles cosas jamás vistas —¿exactamente qué estamos haciendo aquí?— preguntó Vilgax, el extraterrestre con un tono de voz casi imponente —estamos aquí, para liberar a una copia de mi presa máxima, pero debemos ser precavidos, no sabemos qué nos encontremos aquí— respondió Khyber, sin mirar a verlo, hablando con su voz muy grave y profunda —es evidente que para salir de aquí debemos encontrar al chico…pero evidentemente no tenemos ninguna idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar— dijo Slade, con su tono de voz siempre, serio pero seguro de lo que decía —Bizarro lo encuentra— dijo el clon de Superman, acto seguido se elevó a gran velocidad al cielo, pero en cuanto se acercó a las nubes un relámpago rojo lo golpeó, cayendo hacia el mismo punto de donde voló—aay, creo que no fue buena idea— dijo Bizarro adolorido por el relámpago que recién lo golpeó —no necesitamos ni tecnología ni capacidad de volar, aunque admito que es gran ventaja— comenzó a decir Chase Young —ilumínanos entonces— dijo Elementor algo incrédulo, entonces Chase sonrió y continuó —no es complicado, pero necesito una ligera muestra de su contraparte para encontrarlo…Khyber— dijo Chase, casi consultándole algo pero sin aclarar, entonces el cazador, de algún bolsillo oculto en su traje sacó una ligera muestra de una chaqueta blanca de Ben Tennyson con casi 17 años, con el nuevo Omnitrix, la sacó y se la entregó a Chase, y éste la recibió: la acercó a su nariz, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo dos veces y al final dijo —lo tengo— e inmediato se transformó en una criatura parecida a un lagarto, rugió y comenzó a avanzar a paso rápido hacia cierta dirección, y el resto del grupo lo siguió rápido, se dirigían a lo que parecían ser montañas, que parecían tener una abertura por donde se notaba un horizonte con un Sol rojo que comenzaba a ocultarse, y unas pequeñas criaturas se notaban corriendo, parecían lagartos, pero eran muy pequeños, se paraban como los llamados Velocirraptores y su color era un negro profundo, y en la punta de su cola había picos; el grupo iba en dirección a un lugar desconocido, con posibles peligros que verían para alcanzar su objetivo:…**Ben 10-Necro**.

El Avión invisible de la Mujer Maravilla aterrizó en la pequeña ciudad llamada Whitechapel —éste es el lugar, ahora lo primero que debemos hacer es averiguar en dónde se encuentra la conmoción— dijo Mujer Maravilla, o Diana, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y abría la compuerta de su avión, pero en cuento dejó de hablar se escuchó lo que parecía ser un aullido, un aullido de lobo, lo cual alertó a Van Helsing —no me esperen— dijo Van Helsing mientras se ponía su sombrero, tomaba su ballesta de flechas y saltaba del avión, corriendo en dirección al origen del aullido: _un Hombre-Lobo. _Van Helsing corrió hacia una calle, pero se detuvo, bajó su ballesta, y sacó dos discos con púas giratorios por medio de un mecanismo, al comenzar a girar, Van Helsing se inclinó y tomó una posición de batalla, hizo un gesto dijo una frase en otro idioma y lanzó sus dos discos hacia enfrente, y de la nada un Hombre-Lobo apareció de una casa, y dicho atacante recibió con mucha fuerza los discos lanzados por Van Helsing, lo cual lo lanzó hacia una casa al parecer inhabitada, pero causando una gran destrucción, Van Helsing entonces sacó de su enorme gabardina dos pistolas, que contenían balas de plata, las apuntó al lugar donde cayó la bestia y se acercó a paso lento, pero entonces de entre los escombros apareció un hombre, con barba y algo de bigote, con su cabello largo hacia atrás despeinado —hola mucho gusto— dijo el hombre muy tranquilo, pero al parecer estaba desnudo, pues sólo se vio del pecho para arriba y estaba descubierto, con marcas de algo filoso que acababa de traspasarlo —¿quién eres?— preguntó Van Helsing desconfiado, pero sin bajar la guardia —¿no es, curioso que siempre es la misma pregunta?, quién eres, qué quieres, es molesto y repetitivo— dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Van Helsing, y en efecto estaba desnudo, pero aún estaba un poco lejos de Van Helsing, no lo suficiente como para levantar la voz para escucharse —por lo general mato a los vampiros, gárgolas…y Hombres-Lobo y luego se transforman en lo que antes fueron— dijo Van Helsing aún apuntándole —¿por lo general?...por supuesto, ¡eres el gran Van Helsing!— dijo entusiasmado el hombre, pero luego puso su rostro serio y su voz firme —has sido una molestia para los de mi raza. Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre, es Lucian, el último anciano Lycan existente— dijo el hombre —¿Lycan?— preguntó Van Helsing —sí, Lycan, Licántropo, es lo mismo que el Hombre-Lobo pero con es su término más apropiado…debo admitirlo, fue un gusto haberte conocido— dijo Lucian —¿por qué?— le respondió Van Helsing de inmediato —jaja, porque…imagínate qué dirán cuando sepan que el Lycan más anciano de todos logró asesinar a quien mató al Conde Drácula— dijo Lucian mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar a un gris y sus dientes se afilaban —…lamento que estés equivocado— dijo Van Helsing mientras disparaba sus armas a Lucian, que dio un salto y en un segundo se transformó en un Hombre-Lobo de color azul grisáceo, grande y se abalanzó a Van Helsing.

Sarah, Rory, Benny, Erika e Ethan, corrían por una calle de Whitechapel en dirección al centro, huían de sus atacantes, que trataban de secuestrar a Ethan por una razón desconocida, habían dejado atrás a la familia del chico, pero al parecer no les habían hecho daño —CORRAN RÁPIDO— dijo Erika, que corría y sostenía a Ethan, que apenas podía caminar porque Ethan se lastimó una pierna cuando uno de sus captores, según llamado "Doom", le lanzó un rayo de energía, evitando que pudiera correr por cuenta propia, y también lo sostenía Benny, su mejor amigo —¿¡NO PUEDES CREAR UN HECHIZO QUE LOS DETENGA!?— le gritó Sarah, preocupada —NO LO CREO PERO LO INTENTARÉ— le respondió Benny, entonces todos se detuvieron y Benny levantó su mano derecha en dirección a sus perseguidores —_partum…_— comenzó a decir Benny pero el fantasma les apareció por detrás, y de su pecho aparecieron lo que parecían ser tentáculos y lanzó un rayo color púrpura que impactó en el suelo y arrojó a unos metros lejos a los cinco amigos: Benny y Rory cayeron en una casa cercana, atravesaron la ventana, asustando a las personas que adentro se encontraban, Erika se estrelló en una pared, Sarah simplemente cayó en un pequeño parque, chocando en el pasto pero Ethan salió lanzado con mayor intensidad y chocó con un poste de luz, lastimando mucho su espalda. Quedando inmovilizado y quejándose de dolor, y pudo notar que el fantasma se le acercaba, apareciendo también Doom y El Señor de la Oscuridad —llevémonoslo ahora— dijo Doom, pero un lazo dorado lo atrapó y lo jaló hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que Diana/Mujer Maravilla lo contradijo —me temo que debo interrumpir sus planes— dijo Diana que levantó a Doom y lo arrojó al suelo, volando, apareciendo también Max Steel volando con un aparato Turbo y Rook apareció pero a pie —mmm, encargémonos de ellos, ¿quieres Fantasmático?— dijo el Señor de la Oscuridad —con mucho placer— respondió el fantasma, al mismo tiempo que Doom se ponía de pie y se preparaba para pelear; Benny y Rory se levantaron algo adoloridos, y se disculparon de inmediato con la gente que habían asustado del hogar donde aterrizaron, pero las personas pronto gritaron y salieron del lugar —¿qué…fue algo que dije?— preguntó Benny, pero pronto se asustaron y miraron detrás de ellos porque escucharon encenderse cuatro sables de luz como los de sus películas "Star Wars", y en efecto, era el General Grievous, con sus cuatro brazos abiertos, sus sables encendidos y con sus manos robóticas girando, acercándose lentamente hacia ellos, mientras se reía, los chicos sólo podían retroceder arrastrándose —si morimos, quiero que sepas Rory que siempre fuiste un amigo tonto para mí— dijo Benny a Rory, el cual luego comprendió el comentario —oye— dijo Rory en defensiva, pero Grievous estaba cada vez más cerca, y continuaba riendo, pero una roca grande le cayó en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer y apagando sus sables de luz, era Erika que le lanzó una enorme piedra del pavimento —déjame decirte algo "hojalata", si alguien va a matarlos, ésa voy a ser yo ¿quedó claro?— dijo Erika muy "peligrosa" —siento aún más amor y temor al mismo tiempo hacia ti— le dijo Rory —no era necesario ése comentario— le dijo Erika haciendo un movimiento con su mano —busquemos a Ethan y Sarah— propuso Benny, entonces Grievous encendió sus sables de luz, alarmando a los amigos —Y RÁPIDO— dijo Erika mientras se alejaban del robot.

Sarah se levantó algo adolorida, y se sobó la cabeza, entonces llegaron Benny, Rory y Sarah a su auxilio —Sarah ¿te encuentras bien?— le preguntó su amiga —…ah, sí estoy bien…¿y Ethan?— preguntó preocupada Sarah, y entonces lo contemplaron: una mujer volaba enfrentándose con Doom, un joven combatía cuerpo a cuerpo contra el fantasma, pues tenía una armadura capaz de tocarlo aunque fuera invisible, y un ser extraño combatía con armas de alta tecnología contra el ser oscuro —woow— dijo Rory impresionado y emocionado —¿qué no había un Hombre-Lobo?— preguntó Erika, entonces un muro se rompió, porque lo traspasó la criatura, que se le había abalanzado a un hombre con gabardina larga, cabello largo hasta los hombros, y que le disparó con armas en el pecho, haciendo que el Licántropo aullara de dolor y lo alejara de él, Van Helsing cayó a los pies de los amigos, que se sobresaltaron en cuanto lo vieron, pero pronto el hombres se puso de pie y continuó disparándole al Licántropo; entonces Grievous se puso de y dio una especie de rugido, dirigiéndose al mago y los vampiros, estaba dispuesto a acabar con ellos —Sarah, busca a Ethan, nosotros lo detendremos— dijo Benny, y Sarah obedeció —¿alguna idea de cómo detenerlos, "Señor Nerd"?— le preguntó Erika —en realidad no se me ocurre nada, si al menos nosotros tuviéramos un sable de luz como él tendríamos una pequeña ventaja— le respondió él, mientras retrocedían al ver que Grievous se les acercaba; Ethan poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento, pero le dolía la espalda, le costaba un poco respirar y no podía ponerse de pie, tanto como por su pierna como por su espalda, pero entonces pudo notar a alguien enfrente de él: alguien se paró justo enfrente de él, se inclinó y Ethan pensó que era un amigo, pero ése pensamiento se desvaneció cuando el sujeto lo tomó del cuello, ahorcándolo y levantándolo, otra vez, Ethan trató de soltarse, pero o él era muy débil o el sujeto era muy fuerte, entonces tocó su mano y tuvo otra visión: _-un artefacto dorado, desconocido pero que tenía un ojo al parecer egipcio con puntas a los lados, una gema grande de cristal pura de color negro, y otras gemas, de diferentes colores: blanco, azul, amarillo, rosa y otros que se acercaron a la negra y se rompieron, liberando un hermoso destello- _entonces la visión terminó, el sujeto misterioso sopló u un gas verdoso salió de su boca, que le llegó a Ethan y lo durmió de inmediato —¡ETHAN!— gritó Sarah en cuanto lo vio, corrió entonces con su velocidad vampírica hacia el sujeto, pero justo antes de chocarlo él la tomó por el cuello y dijo con su voz ronca —no tengo tiempo para esto— entonces de su pecho un destello dorado surgió y lanzó muy fuerte a Sarah, que chocó contra Erika, Benny y Rory, y al instante, lo que parecía ser una capa negra del sujeto, pronto lo envolvió a él y a Ethan y desaparecieron, dicho suceso llamó la atención de todos los que allí se encontraban, entonces el sujeto oscuro, El Señor de la Oscuridad golpeó al distraído Rook, y gritó —¡HORA DE IRNOS!— y al gritarlo, sus tentáculos a sus pies se extendieron y en cada segundo se aumentaban de tamaño, convirtiéndose en tentáculos de humo, cubriendo el "campo de batalla", entonces el humo se disipó y los villanos habían desaparecido —¿¡QUÉ HA SIDO TODO ESTO!?— gritó Benny, mientras se levantaba de haber caído cuando Sarah aterrizó en ellos, entonces Diana/Mujer Maravilla lo interrumpió —sé que tienen preguntas, nosotros también, el chico ¿tiene familia?— preguntó ella —¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?— le respondió Benny confuso —tenemos el deber de notificarles a sus padres lo que le ha pasado a su hijo— dijo Diana —SE LES ROMPERÁ EL CORAZÓN SI LO SABEN— reclamó Sarah —será peor si no saben el paradero de su hijo— dijo Max Steel —escuchen, si nos ayudan nosotros los ayudamos, ¿dónde se encuentra su familia?— volvió a preguntar La Mujer Maravilla. Sin muchas ganas ni energías, los amigos le mostraron a los "extraños" el hogar de Ethan y aunque la charla fue corta, fue dura, puesto que fue un golpe fuerte para la familia de Ethan saber que su hijo fue secuestrado por fuerzas poderosas, y Diana trató de convencer a Benny, Rory, Sarah y Erika de que los acompañaran, y con ellos les responderían sus dudas…aceptaron.


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Justice League 2**

**Capítulo 6:**

"**Una Visita a Silent Hill**

**(A Visit to Silent Hill)"**

…poco a poco la niebla se volvió densa y ceniza comenzó a caer como si fuera nieve, entonces Alice se detuvo y dijo luego de un suspiro —…llegamos— dijo mientras veía un letrero verde con letras blancas enfrente de ella, un letrero que decía: "_Bienvenidos a Silent Hill"…_

Alice entonces comenzó a caminar más lento, al frente del grupo mientras la seguía Selene, seguida de Aome, después los Guerreros Xiaolin con Dojo, luego los Ben, Gwen y Kevin y al final Eragon y Saphira. Comenzaron a caminar a paso lento y pronto comenzaron a ver lo que parecían ser casas, autos y tiendas, aunque para Eragon y Saphira todo era extraño, toda la calle estaba cubierta de niebla y la ceniza que caía parecía nieve, era extraño y ni Eragon ni su dragona comprendían qué ocurría —_¿Pero qué es lo que ocurre aquí? Es tan…extraño_— dijo Saphira, que hacía un gran estruendo por cada paso que daba —primero les aclararé el tiempo en que están— comenzó a decir Alice —¿a qué te refieres?— preguntó Eragon, entonces Alice se detuvo y se giró hacia sus compañeros —Saphira Escamas Brillantes y Eragon Asesino de Sombra, ustedes vienen de un tiempo um, "pasado" al nuestro, puesto que en éste tiempo se ha descubierto la llamada Tecnología, un gran avance que nos facilitó más la vida: éstos son autos, automóviles, y éstas son las construcciones modernas— señaló autos detenidos y oxidados y las construcciones —ahora…hace más de 30 años éste pueblo cometió un terrible error: a una niña la acusaron de ser una bruja y las personas que guiaban a las personas para tener fe, convencieron al pueblo entero de que la niña era una bruja…alejándola de su madre y quemándola viva— Alice hizo una pausa —_qué terrible, si yo hubiera estado aquí con gruñir se habrían detenido_— "presumió" la Dragona —y no lo dudo Escamas Brillantes, pero la historia no acabó ahí, la niña no murió quemada, pero sufrió mucho, y cuando persiste dolor y tristeza, pronto se convierten en odio, y el odio cambia las cosas…la niña al parecer tenía poderes psíquicos y castigó a todo el pueblo sumiéndolo en una oscuridad infinita, un día cubierto de niebla en referencia a humo, así mismo ceniza que siempre cae del cielo, pero una oscuridad que atrae a todo tipo de criaturas monstruosas, criaturas creadas por la misma niña…Alessa Gillesspie— terminó de contar Alice, y al terminar Eragon y Saphira estaban extrañados, al igual que Selene, Aome, los Guerreros Xiaolin, Gwen, Kevin y los dos Ben grandes, pero el Ben niño al parecer tenía miedo —continuemos— dijo Alice mientras seguía caminando por las extensas, estrechas y vacías calles de Silent Hill —¿y a dónde se supone que vamos a ir?— preguntó Selene —el símbolo que Eragon creó con su mano en el cuartel es el símbolo de la cruz de "La Fe" del pueblo, se hacen llamar La Orden, y el lugar ideal para encontrar pistas en referencia a esto es ni más ni menos que en la Iglesia del pueblo, ahí es a donde iremos— le respondió Alice —pero la última vez que estuvimos aquí Alessa nos refugió en la Iglesia— dijo Kimiko —lo sé, lo recuerdo, pero eso fue hace unos meses y en Silent Hill cualquier cosa puede pasar en unos segundos— le dijo Alice.

El grupo caminaba a paso lento por el pueblo, y Eragon no podía dejar de pensar en Arya, así mismo que Saphira no podía dejar de pensar en Firnen, y los pensamientos de ambos hacían que no se dieran cuenta de lo que les rodeaba, además de que todo era "futurista" para ellos, pero entonces Eragon se distrajo, miró hacia su derecha y gritó —¡oye! ¡OYE TÚ! ¡ESPERA!— dijo mientras se giraba —¿QUÉ OCURRE?— preguntó Aome sorprendida, y todos voltearon a verlo —creí ver…yo acabo de ver a alguien por allá— dijo Eragon señalando el lugar donde estaba viendo, todos miraron al lugar, al igual que Saphira, que hasta levantó el cuello, pero la niebla era tan densa que no se alcanzaba a ver mucho a lo lejos —_no puedo ver nada…sin embargo puedo oler la presencia de alguien más, un acompañante inesperado_— confirmó Saphira —creo que…yo, también lo vi— dijo Ben con el Ultimatrix —debemos apresurarnos, no quiero que la oscuridad nos llegue sin tener una pista al menos de lo que buscamos— dijo Alice apresurando al grupo, y todos la siguieron, aunque Eragon y Saphira aún miraban hacia dirección de donde el muchacho creyó ver a alguna persona. Caminaron por un poco más, y entonces comenzó a aparecer frente a ellos una construcción alta, y al parecer también larga, que mientras más alta se hacía más delgada parecía, pero construido como si fueran varios pisos más, con cristales largos y hasta arriba en la punta…se encontraba el extraño símbolo que Eragon dibujó con su mano horas atrás, y justo debajo lo que parecían ser bocinas extrañas —he aquí ante ustedes, el templo de La Orden— dijo Alice, mientras que comenzaron a pasar por un cementerio, luego unas escaleras y luego las puertas del templo.

Una vez dentro del lugar, pudieron observar que el templo era lindo de hecho, tenía una arquitectura preciosa, y aunque Saphira no pudo entrar por su tamaño, de alguna forma también quedó fascinada —revisen en cualquier parte, en cada rincón, en algún lado debe de haber una señal o una pista— ordenó Alice —¿qué clase de pista?— preguntó Kevin, a lo que Alice tardó un poco en responder —…lo que sea— dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar también ella una pista. Los Guerreros Xiaolin no pudieron evitar recordar aquélla última experiencia en el pueblo, principalmente Raimundo, después de haber sufrido tanto, recordando en ése momento la forma en que…murió aquélla vez y revivió, y luego de un suspiro se dijo —sólo relájate, ya no pasará otra vez— y comenzó a recorrer el templo en busca de una pista, la que fuera. Eragon no pudo evitar ver que el pequeño Ben estaba asustado, lo cual lo hizo pensar el por qué de que hubiera querido ir en ése viaje, pero antes de cualquier cosa Saphira le dijo —_¡Eragon, ahí arriba!_— da lo que Eragon volteó —¡ALICE!— gritó el muchacho señalando arriba de una estatua, llamando la atención de todos —¿QUÉ VISTE?— preguntó Raimundo, a lo que Eragon señaló, mostrando arriba de una estatua lo que parecía ser la cruz del pueblo, pero a un lado había otro símbolo, era uno circular, que dentro parecía tener tres círculos pero no se veía muy bien —yo veré— dijo Gwen que con sus poderes logró levitar hasta el símbolo, pero al tocarlo, éste reaccionó con una especie de pequeña explosión que del segundo símbolo hizo aparecer y caer lo que parecía ser un talismán grande, que Alice tomó antes de que cayera al suelo, lo examinó y se lo dio a Raimundo —tu qué piensas ¿es o no es?— a lo que Raimundo le respondió preocupado y con un suspiro —…sí lo es— dijo el chico que se puso tenso —…al parque de diversiones entonces— dijo —¿disculpa?— preguntó Ben con casi 17 años, con el nuevo Omnitrix —éste símbolo, pertenece directamente a La Orden, es el Sello de Metatron, y, si no me equivoco (miró a Raimundo de reojo), la siguiente pista se encuentra en el Parque de Diversiones Lakeside, puesto que la última vez que aquí estuve, ése era su último refugio— dijo Alice —¿a qué te refieres con, la última vez?— preguntó Aome —¿no les dijiste?— preguntó Clay —sé que hay mucho que contar, demasiado, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo— dijo Alice —ahora vámonos antes de que…— comenzó a decir Alice, pero entonces Saphira entró en alerta y asomó pronto la cabeza fuera de la iglesia, mirando hacia todos lados —¿Saphira qué ocurre?— preguntó Eragon en voz alta —_…algo se acerca_— respondió, lo cual extrañamente Alice logró oír y se preocupó —…ya es tarde— dijo ella —¿tarde para qué?— , y entonces del extenso silencio del pueblo emergió de entre la soledad un extraño, tenebroso, penetrante y continuo sonido de una sirena de alarma —…tiempo para huir de la oscuridad…— respondió ella —DEBEMOS IRNOS, ¡AHORA!— dijo apresurando a sus acompañantes, que la siguieron sin dudar, al salir se percataron de que aves, principalmente cuervos volaban alrededor de lo que parecían ser bocinas en el techo de la iglesia; Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi y Clay se asustaron, pues recordaron el terrible sonido de la sirena, pero principalmente Raimundo, y pronto, el día se volvió oscuro, la luz que había ahora estaba desapareciendo —¡QUÉDENSE TODOS JUNTOS!— gritó Alice mientras su traje se convertía en aquél con el cabello largo y su traje de cuero rojo (traje de Ultraviolet), y de la oscuridad pronto surgió una muy leve luz, pero para revelar solamente una espantosa imagen en la que todo el pueblo parecía perder la capa que tenía, y ahora era roja por la sangre y oxidada mientras que parecían pedazos descarapelados por el fuego pero en lugar de caer subían al cielo para dejarlo completamente oscuro…

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!— gritó asustado Eragon, puesto que nunca había visto antes nada igual, Saphira respondió a su miedo acercándosele, preparándose para atacar lo que osara lastimarlos —NO SE VAYAN A SEPARA DE MÍ EN NINGÚN MOMENTO— ordenó Alice mientras hacía aparecer una espada blanca y larga, —ya sabemos hacia dónde ir, ¡andando!— ordenó Alice, pero entonces se comenzaron a escuchar una especie de regidos agudos, y en el suelo comenzaron a aparecer, arrastrándose por sus piernas unidas por la piel, sin rostro, a excepción de una gran boca parecida a una raja grande con dientes afilados, además de que sus manos tenían en lugar de dedos tres largas y afiladas garras con las que trató de lastimar a Raimundo, pero Alice interpuso su espada y con un movimiento increíblemente rápido le clavó la espada desde la cabeza hasta el comienzo de su columna vertebral —vámonos antes de que lleguen más— ordenó Alice, y comenzó a caminar de prisa, y todos la siguieron —esperen, falta Ben— dijo Gwen —no es cierto— contestaron Ben de 10 años y Ben de casi 17 años —me refiero a…— comenzó a aclarar Gwen, pero entonces salió rápido de la iglesia el otro Ben, el de ya 16 años, con el Ultimatrix, salió corriendo y algo sobresaltado —ESTOY AQUÍ, estoy aquí— respondió Ben —¿te sientes bien Tennyson?— preguntó Kevin, hasta cierto punto tratando de molestar al muchacho, pero también mostrando cierta preocupación —SÍ, sí…estoy bien— dijo aparentando estar tranquilo, pero se le notaba que algo lo estaba preocupando, aún así no continuaron con el tema. Caminaron rápidamente, siguiendo a Alice que sólo caminaba por las calles ahora oscuras, rojas y oxidadas de Silent Hill y cuando se escuchaba el sonido de algún monstruo, Alice se detenía y tomaba una ligera desviación por otra calle, dirigiéndose al parque de diversiones Lakeside —y díganme— comenzó a decir Kimiko —¿no se supone que no pueden permanecer más de un "yo" de diferentes tiempos en uno mismo?— le preguntó a los Ben —¿te refieres a que no es posible que podamos estar en el mismo tiempo el Ben del pasado, del presente y de un cercano futuro?— aclaró Ben con el nuevo Omnitrix —sí— contestó ella —pues se supone que no es posible— respondió Ben con el Ultimatrix —pero gracias a Alice se ha podido hacer…aunque esto significa tal vez que no podremos ser "Ben 10,000"— contestó el Ben con 10 años algo triste —no te desanimes, tal vez y será pronto…aunque tal vez no se pueda porque pues estamos al mismo tiempo los tres Ben, lo cual ha cambiado el futuro y…— dijo Ben con el nuevo Omnitrix —qué bueno que quieres que no se desanime— bromeó Kevin —_¡Eragon algo se acerca!_— le advirtió Saphira a su Jinete, el cual reaccionó de inmediato —_¿por dónde?_— le contestó el chico —_adelante_— señaló Saphira rugiendo, llamando la atención de todos menos Alice —Alice…— comenzó a decir el muchacho —lo sé…algo se acerca a nosotros— dijo Alice tranquila —¿no, no deberíamos…ah, hacer algo?— preguntó preocupado Ben con 10 años —sí, ya deseo patear traseros— dijo Kevin, extrañando por el comentario a Eragon y Saphira —no, no hagan absolutamente…nada— dijo Alice desapareciendo su arma —Saphira quiero que tú y Eragon se eleven un poco hasta que les ordene que bajen ¿de acuerdo?, AHORA— ordenó con voz fuerte Alice, Eragon tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Alice, pero él hizo caso a la orden y montó en Saphira, la cual extendió sus alas y se elevó hasta al menos unos tres metros de distancia, exponiéndose a la penumbra del cielo —¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?— preguntó Omi poniéndose en guardia, y de la oscuridad emergió una criatura grande, de casi dos metros, musculoso con la piel gris, con una especie de traje de carnicero, sin camisa, sosteniendo detrás de sí un hacha gigante, y al parecer pesada porque caminaba con dificultad, y en su cabeza tenía una especie de máscara metálica en forma de pirámide, que se aproximaba al grupo, que se sobresaltó y algunos, como Ben de 10 años y Eragon se asustaran —no, hagan nada…— dijo Alice poniendo una mano hacia ellos para que no atacaran a la criatura, el monstruo se detuvo a menos de un metro del grupo, revelando debajo de él cientos de insectos, de alguna forma similares a cucarachas, pero mucho más grandes; el monstruo dio tres pasos más hacia el grupo, pero giró la pirámide que tenía por cabeza y vio a Raimundo, entonces la criatura pareció rugir levemente y cambió de dirección, no regresó, pero se encaminó en dirección a la izquierda, entrando a un pequeño callejón y adentrándose en la oscuridad.

El grupo se había exaltado por la aparición de la "inofensiva" criatura —su nombre, es Pyramid Head, es el guardián de Alessa Gillespie, castiga a los que son sus enemigos aunque, en algunas ocasiones, hace excepciones, como ahora, que no nos hizo daño— les dijo Alice —pero…pero ¿por qué?— preguntó Aome aún exaltada — porque nosotros no somos una amenaza para Alessa, además de que entré en su mente retorcida y monstruosa y le convencí que no éramos amenaza, además de...— Alice hizo una pausa —…no, nada olvídenlo— terminó diciendo Alice, que prosiguió con su camino —_Eragon, Saphira, pueden bajar ahora_— dijo Alice, mentalmente, a Jinete y Dragona, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de bajar, Saphira giró la cabeza rápidamente detrás de ella y una criatura voladora, con forma humanoide y que en lugar de cabeza tenía la forma de un gusano, se lanzó en picada y golpeó a Eragon tan fuerte que logró tirarlo de la silla —_¡ERAGON!_— gritó y rugió Saphira al darse cuenta de lo que ocurrió, pero la misma criatura la atacó a ella, además de que Eragon iba a caer pero otro humanoide volador lo tomó de las piernas, y éste en respuesta gritó un hechizo en el idioma antiguo y logró que la criatura perdiera el control, y explotara, soltando al chico y éste cayó al suelo que por suerte ya no estaba muy lejos y no logró dañarse —¡NIGHT FLUTTER!— gritó Alice, la cual cambió a un traje al parecer ninja, de cuero ajustado negro, con su cabello largo pero recogido con una cola de caballo y con catanas, y aparecieron en sus manos cuchillas que lanzó con tal rapidez pero discreción que se enterraron en el pecho de la criatura que atacó a Saphira —¡ATAQUEN Y NO DUDEN EN MATAR A NINGUNA CRIATURA!— gritó Alice mientras, tomaba de sus costados dos metralletas de mano y disparaba a la misma criatura, mientras Saphira descendía por Eragon que comenzaba a levantarse —al fin algo de acción— dijo Clay, que preparaba su puño, entonces, Dojo que aún estaba dentro del sombrero de Clay dijo —yo me quedaré aquí…es más seguro— dijo escondiéndose dentro. Selene también tomó dos armas que tenía en sus costados, pero ella disparó hacia atrás, puesto que de aquella dirección también comenzaron a llegar criaturas; —¡es hora de ser héroe!— gritaron los tres Ben al mismo tiempo, el de 10 años se transformó en Fuego, el del Ultimatrix se transformó en Humungosaurio, y el del nuevo Omnitrix se transformó en Rath, —Kevin— dijo Gwen —¡ahora!— dijo Kevin mientras absorbía el material del piso y se cubría, al mismo tiempo que Gwen lo tomó con sus poderes y lo lanzó hacia otra criatura, golpeándola con su puño en lo que tenía por cabeza. Aome entonces irradió una leve luz blanca y se elevó, disparando rayos de energía hacia sus atacantes, —¡hora de golpear traseros!— gritó Omi —ES PATEAR TRASEROS— le corrigió Kimiko que se lanzó hacia una criatura —¡eso también!, ¡AGUAA!— terminó gritando el pequeño monje mientras usaba sus poderes del elemento agua, creando una ola enorme que se le abalanzó a las criaturas. La batalla apenas comenzaba, y Alice tuvo un presentimiento, ella sintió algo que la distrajo, y al instante gritó —¡ALTO, ATRÁS!— llamando la atención de todos, a la vez que agitó sus brazos a los lados, creando una onda de energía que al, incluyendo a Eragon y su Dragona, cayeran al suelo pecho tierra; luego de esto un Night Flutter estaba a punto de atacar a Alice, cuando un hacha enorme lo atravesó, cortándole la cabeza, los héroes se sobresaltaron y vieron a Pyramid Head, quien había asesinado a la criatura, otra criatura se le dejó ir, pero éste la golpeó con su puño derecho y con la mano izquierda blandió su hacha y partió en dos a la criatura voladora, el resto de las criaturas le rugió y se escaparon volando, Rath entonces se molestó y se puso de pie —¡DÉJAME DECIRTE ALGO ESPANTOSA, FUERTE, VIL Y CRUEL CRIATURA, SI TÚ CREES QUE PUEDES INTIMIDAR A RATH, ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO NADA INTIMIDA A RATH A ESCEPCIÓN DEL AGUA ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!— gritó el alienígena, entonces Pyramid Head lo volteó a ver y emitió una especie de gruñido, haciendo que Rath se intimidara —yo, solo decía— dijo con una voz tímida, Pyramid Head entonces miró a Alice, volvió a gruñir y de repente, la piel de Pyramid Head comenzó a soltar pequeñas capas, es decir, comenzó a deshacerse, y los "pedazos" que soltaba se iban al cielo, lo mismo comenzó a ocurrir en todo el alrededor, el mismo efecto en las casas y el piso volvió a ocurrir, pero ésta vez la luz comenzó a brillar otra vez y la niebla y la ceniza volvieron a aparecer.

El extraño Mundo de Niebla había vuelto, y las criaturas habían desaparecido, parecía que nunca hubieran llegado, y en cuanto la niebla volvió, los tres Omnitrix comenzaron a sonar y a brillar, parecía que estaban fallando, y de repente los tres Ben se des transformaron —¿qué ocurre?— preguntó Ben con el nuevo Omnitrix, que se miraba las manos para cerciorarse de que había vuelto a ser humano —¿pero qué le pasa al Omnitrix?— preguntó Ben con 10 años que comenzó a preocuparse —estamos en el Mundo de Niebla, y aquí no funciona la tecnología…ni siquiera la alienígena así que mientras estemos en la niebla, el Omnitrix no nos servirá de nada— les contestó Alice, haciendo que los tres Ben miraran su Omnitrix, para darse cuenta de que el color que tenía era el rojo, que significaba que "necesitaba recargarse"; en seguida Saphira dio un rugido, dirigido a Alice, sonaba molesta y se veía molesta —_la próxima vez que quieras bajarme dímelo, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, soy una Dragona, fuerte, y lista, puedo entenderte, y también puedo acabar contigo sin que te des cuenta— _dijo Saphira mentalmente a Alice, aunque sin saber bien cómo, todos la escucharon, y en cuanto ella acabó de hablar Alice se defendió —sé que eres capaz de comprender y acatar órdenes, pero ya no había tiempo para comunicarte nada y había que actuar de inmediato, porque si no Pyramid Head de hubiera atacado también a ti, además, no hubieras tenido tiempo de atacarme, porque yo ya hubiera saltado por detrás de ti o incluso te hubiera lanzado lejos— terminó "presumiendo" Alice —_ja, presumida, no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra mí_— le dijo Saphira a Eragon solamente, el cual se rió, pero pronto sintió un dolor en el costado, lo cual lo hizo tambalearse y tener que tocar lo que parecía ser una herida, y en efecto lo era —_¡Eragon, estás herido!_— dijo Saphira, que vio que el muchacho tenía en efecto una herida, parecía una cortada, pero era larga y aún chorreaba sangre —Alice…— dijo Selene, que comenzó a respirar agitada y sus ojos cambiaron a un blanco azulado, Alice entonces se acercó a Eragon —¿qué te ocurre?— preguntó Kevin, según él en broma —me imagino que sabes de qué se alimentan los vampiros— le respondió ella —claro que sí, se alimentan de…oh— Kevin comprendió, y miró la sangre de Eragon, que Alice estaba tratando de limpiar —a pesar de eso, yo no soy como aquellos vampiros que por una simple gota de sangre humana ya se vuelven locos— aclaró Selene —¿entonces por qué te alteras tanto?— preguntó Kimiko —porque Yami Bakura es nuestro problema más grande, él fue capaz de hacer que la sed de Selene por la sangre la vuelva incapaz de pelear cuando hay sangre cerca, por eso hay que deshacernos de la sangre lo más pronto posible— dijo Alice, mientras ponía su mano en la herida de Eragon, aparecía un destello, Eragon se quejó un poco y cuando el resplandor se quitó, también la herida y la sangre, haciendo que Selene se recuperara —_Eragon lo siento, me parece que fue una de mis púas en la espalda, lo siento_— le pidió disculpas Saphira —_no hay porqué disculparse Saphira, fue un ataque sorpresa_— le contestó Eragon —_sí pero yo…_— comenzó a decir Saphira, pero una voz la interrumpió, era una voz femenina, pero se distorsionaba el sonido, como si su voz sólo fuera un eco entre la niebla y la ceniza, por lo que no se le comprendía lo que decía, pero la voz venía de una mujer adulta, —…¿qué es eso?— preguntó Ben de 10 años comenzando a tener miedo —ésa voz…la he escuchado antes— dijo Raimundo —¿es…es acaso…?— dijo Kimiko, entonces, de entre la niebla, apareció una mujer, una mujer vestida con harapos, parecía una pordiosera, tenía unos guantes de tela transparentes y tenía las manos a la altura del pecho y tenía al parecer un collar, su cabeza estaba cubierta por otra tela, que apenas dejaba ver cabello despeinado, algo largo pero gris, tenía su rostro sucio —Dahlia Gillespie, cuánto tiempo— dijo Alice, la mujer la miró, al parecer sin ánimos y le contestó —María, hace tiempo que te estaba esperando…al igual, que a tí— dijo Dahlia, pero en lugar de referirse a Raimundo, se refirió a Ben Tennyson con el Ultimatrix, —¿qué?— preguntó extrañado el muchacho, y Saphira gruñó y mostró sus colmillos, tratando de intimidarla, pero Dahlia lo ignoró y caminó lentamente entre el grupo, que se apartó, para llegar con el muchacho, que lo miró de arriba abajo —mi hija, me habló de ti…al menos lo que sabe…— comenzó a decir —¿a…a qué se refiere?— preguntó el muchacho comenzando a desconfiar —así que no lo sabes, no, más bien te niegas a recordarlo— le dijo a Ben, y luego miró a Alice —y me imagino que tú tampoco lo sabes— dijo Dahlia —¿saber qué?, ¿acaso está usted loca?— preguntó Gwen comenzando a molestarse —…después de ser la madre del demonio…uno llega a ignorar hasta dónde puede llegar la locura…— le respondió Dahlia —Dahlia quiero que me expliques, a qué te refieres— le dijo Alice impaciente, y Dahlia la miró a ella, y luego a Ben —…tú sabes lo que ocurrió, tú sabes lo que hiciste, y por eso has venido aquí ¿cierto?, eso te atormenta y no te deja en paz, ¿cierto Ben?— dijo Dahlia acercándose más a Ben, que comenzaba a ponerse tenso y a sudar, pero entonces Gwen la apartó con un empujón con sus poderes, haciéndola caer al suelo —GWEN— le reclamó Alice —NO, déjala, después de todo…la ira trae la ceguera, y la ceguera trae la sordera…si aún no lo saben Ben, que lo sepan, antes de que ocurra algo terrible…y Alice (Alice entonces la miró fijamente), la pista que buscas se encuentra en "The Toluca Books", ahí la depositó Alessa— dijo Dahlia mientras se ponía de pie, y caminaba hacia la niebla otra vez —¡Dahlia espera!— le gritó Raimundo, y la mujer se detuvo y volteó a verlo —…¿cómo…cómo sobreviviste a…lo que ocurrió la última vez?— le preguntó el muchacho, en referencia a su última visita al pueblo —…Raimundo, yo no sobreviví, yo dejé de vivir hace más de treinta años…pero éste pueblo es un lugar de almas perdidas, y mi alma se perdió hace mucho tiempo…— dijo Dahlia mientras se alejaba del muchacho, que al parecer no esperaba ésa respuesta, pero ya no insistió, Dahlia entonces sonrió tristemente y se alejó, desapareciendo una vez más entre la niebla de Silent Hill, que era su hogar a partir de entonces…


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Justice League 2**

**Capítulo 7:**

"**El Plan de Yami Bakura es Revelado**

**(Yami Bakura's Plan is Revealed)"**

…Yugi aún no entendía el por qué de que Bakura, aún herido, quisiera saber si había libros en el cuartel de la Liga, pero Yugi estaba dispuesto a hacer sentir bien a su amigo, así que se aventuró a investigar el cuartel. Salió de la habitación médica, y había unas cuatro puertas separadas por menos de un metro cada una, a la izquierda se encontraba la sala principal del cuartel, pero a la derecha se extendía un poco el pasillo y en el fondo se cambiaba a la derecha, y Yugi se aventuró a ir, descubriendo un hermoso jardín que tenía una fuente grande en el centro que estaba encendida, y había muchas plantas que daban un delicioso aroma y ambiente fresco pero a los lados había aún más puertas, al parecer había más pisos, es decir, había escaleras que permitían el acceso a un piso más alto, eran sólo tres pisos, al igual que al fondo; según le había dicho Aome, ésos eran los cuartos de todos los miembros de la Liga, y que aunque se vieran pequeños los cuartos por fuera, por dentro "ocurría la magia" y se expandía, aunque también dependiendo de quiénes fueran los héroes, podían compartir habitación. Yugi comenzó a caminar lento, admirando el pequeño paisaje pero también pendiente de cualquier indicio que le dijera que sí había una especie de biblioteca —¿estás perdido amigo?— preguntó un muchacho, sorprendiendo a Yugi, al volear hacia donde provino la voz vio inclinado en la pared cercana y con los brazos cruzados un joven de no más de 17 años tal vez —ah…sí, creo, que sí— dijo Yugi mientras ponía una mano tras su nuca, mientras que el chico sonrió, su cabello era negro, un poco largo y tenía una chaqueta verde oscuro cerrada, con pantalones negros —déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Shun Kazami, soy un peleador Bakugan, espero sepas qué son— dijo irónicamente —sí lo sé, ya me lo explicaron— respondió Yugi —bien, ellas son Ingram y Skyress, mis Bakugan Ventus— dijo Shun mostrando dos Bakugan de elemento Ventus —es un gusto saludarte. Lo mismo digo— dijeron ambos Bakugan —y dime ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?— preguntó Shun —pues, estoy buscando libros— dijo Yugi algo apenado, por la falta de información para aclarar lo que buscaba —¿te refieres a una biblioteca o librería?, mmm, creo que hay una aquí, pero no en ésta parte, allá en la entrada creo que hay un acceso para llegar ahí— dijo Shun —ah, gracias— dijo Yugi, pero antes de irse Shun lo detuvo —oye dime, ¿es cierto lo de ése artefacto?— preguntó señalando el Rompecabezas del Milenio —¿qué?— preguntó Yugi mirando el artefacto —dicen que dentro del objeto reside el alma de un antiguo faraón, uno poderoso, ¿es cierto?— preguntó Shun —pues…hace un tiempo lo era, de alguna forma él y yo logramos conectar nuestras mentes, pero hace casi un año su alma al fin consiguió paz y se fue del Rompecabezas…y se supone que se llevó consigo todos los Artículos del Milenio, pero ahora no sé qué ocurrió, no sé cómo es que el Rompecabezas volvió ni cómo lo hizo Yami Bakura— le respondió Yugi y luego se despidió —tengo que averiguar lo de los libros, gracias— le dijo —hm, de acuerdo— dijo Shun mientras se retiraba a una habitación con sus Bakugan, Yugi ignoró a los integrantes de la Liga que pasaban, eran pocos pero sí había, y se dirigió a la entrada donde le había dicho Shun que había una biblioteca, pero pasó por la habitación médica y su Rompecabezas brilló y Yugi escuchó una pequeña voz en su mente, pero apenas pudo escucharla — -_igro-n- -jes que- - - -quiere- -prote- -encuen- - -mil- -deténlo_— y entonces la voz desapareció, Yugi sintió un escalofrío y miró a la habitación, mirando al dormido y débil Bakura, pero que parecía estar soñando algo que lo inquietaba, entonces ignoró lo que recién escuchó y siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta de que en cuanto pasó por la ventanilla apareció Yami Bakura con su Sortija del Milenio brillando —así que Átem ha vuelto, me imagino que lo hizo Alice…¿por cierto…dónde está?— terminó diciendo mientras desaparecía.

…Ethan, comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, muy lentamente, para ver que sólo un par de antorchas apenas lo iluminaban; se sentía cansado y débil, trató de moverse, pero al hacer el intento se dio cuenta de que estaba colgado, atado de las manos hacia arriba y sus pies hacia abajo, levantado, por lo que no alcanzaba a tocar el suelo, y luego se dio cuenta de que al intentar moverse se oyeron cadenas, con eso se encontraba atado, y al escuchar el sonido de las cadenas, éste mismo sonido resonó en un eco profundo, lo que significaba que se encontraba en un lugar hueco, pero grande. Ethan volvió a tratar de moverse, sin éxito, pero le sorprendió una voz desconocida —¡buenos días!, o tal vez sean buenas tardes, incluso buenas noches, en lugares así es difícil estar al tanto del tiempo— le dijo la voz, que era como de un hombre joven pero ronca, aunque Ethan no logró encontrar de dónde provenía la voz —quién…ah,…quién— trató de decir Ethan, pero no pudo hablar, se encontraba demasiado débil y su voz era ronca —¿que quién soy?— le completó la voz —no eres digno de conocerme…pero debido a lo, "importante" que eres para completar lo que necesito, me presentaré— terminó diciendo mientras que más antorchas se encendieron, para revelar a un misterioso hombre, cuyo cabello largo y despeinado era color blanco, tenía una camisa verde abierta, con una camisa rayada con blanco y azul, con pantalones azul gris, y tenía detrás de sí lo que parecía ser una capa negra —mi nombre es, Yami Bakura…mucho gusto, Ethan Morgan— le contestó el hombre —¿cómo…cómo es que sabes mi nombre?— preguntó Ethan, que comenzaba a recuperar sus fuerzas, pero aún así seguía debilitado —BASTA DE PREGUNTAS TONTAS, el tiempo apremia— dijo Yami Bakura, que miró hacia atrás y dijo con una sonrisa —traigan el objeto— indicó, entonces apareció un chico con el cabello rojo, de puntas, con su piel blanca, tal vez estaba pintada, y tenía en sus manos algo envuelto en una sábana, éste sujeto se acercó a Ethan y depositó el objeto en el suelo, justo enfrente de él, y era largo —para hacer las cosas cortas, tú, vas a tocar éste objeto, y me dirás la visión que tuviste— le dijo Yami Bakura —…¿y si me niego?— preguntó ahora fortalecido Ethan, a lo que Yami Bakura sonrió, sus ojos cambiaron a un color púrpura y dijo —esperaba que dijeras eso— y en un segundo desapareció el hombre; Ethan miró a su alrededor para encontrar a su captor, pero no había señales de él, ni de los dos sujetos que vio en ése momento, entonces escuchó la voz de Yami Bakura, pero ahora se distorsionaba por el eco de lo que parecía ser una cueva —…_jajajaja, si tan solo te dieras cuenta de lo que pretendo, tal vez incluso me apoyarías…_— le dijo —…NO TE TENGO MIEDO…— le dijo Ethan, sabiendo que no era cierto —_...mmm, pues yo pienso que deberías, por cierto…¿has escuchado hablar sobre, "Western Srukt'ai"?_— preguntó Yami Bakura —Wes…¿qué?— preguntó Ethan aún en el suelo —_Western Srukt'ai, o sea, "La Primera Tierra"…mmm, creo que no, es una leyenda, de hecho, un mito_— le dijo la voz —no entiendo— le respondió el chico, y entonces, de repente apareció Yami Bakura, lo tomó del cuello con una sola mano y lo levantó como antes de quedar inconsciente, Ethan entonces sintió la fuerza que éste ser poseía, y sintió el aire que comenzaba a faltarle en los pulmones —¿te ocurre algo?— se burló Yami Bakura, y presionó con más fuerza el cuello del chico, pero entonces algo ocurrió, Yami Bakura tuvo una especie de presentimiento, su sonrisa desapareció y su mirada se puso seria, entonces soltó a Ethan, que cayó de nuevo y comenzó a toser, entonces las cadenas que lo sujetaban de las manos lo volvieron a levantar y a dejar colgado —volveré contigo más tarde, tengo…algo que hacer— dijo mientras se alejaba, revelando que sí tenía una gran capa negra detrás, Ethan, que se sentía bien por poder respirar de nuevo, respiró agitado, y sólo vio a su captor alejarse lentamente de él, dejándolo nuevamente entre las penumbras…

…y entonces Bakura se despertó, abrió sus ojos de golpe y se vio rodeado de una inmensa oscuridad, al principio creyó que estaba soñando, pero comenzó a sentir frio y miedo, lo cual lo hicieron darse cuenta de que eso era más que un ligero sueño, y pronto una luz cegadora lo hizo cubrir sus ojos, cuando pudo ver, admiró fascinado un hermoso bosque verde, era grande, tenía montañas y un lago, los árboles no eran muy altos, pero tenían muchas hojas, el césped era de un verde muy hermoso, había flores y plantas extrañas y se escuchaban aves y el viento alrededor —esto es…hermoso— dijo Bakura —definitivamente lo es— le respondió una voz, Ryo entró en un gran pánico, porque aquella voz era similar a la suya, pero grave y ronca, además, ya la había escuchado antes, la había escuchado casi un año atrás —n-no, no puedes ser tú— dijo asustado el chico —mmm, creo que, alguien tiene miedo— dijo la otra persona, entonces Bakura cerró sus puños, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, se armó de valor y se giró para gritarle al hombre —¡QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE MI VIDA!, YA ME CAUSASTE MUCHO DAÑO Y…— Bakura no terminó de hablar, porque el otro hombre se le acercó y se le puso justo enfrente, con una voz amenazadora —…y aún falta mucho más…Bakura— dijo el hombre, que resultó ser la ahora "oficial" contraparte del chico, Yami Bakura —TÚ DEBISTE MORIR HACE MESES— dijo el chico asustado —amigo, ¿qué no te das cuenta?— le preguntó sarcásticamente Yami —¿q-qué?— dijo el chico que comenzaba a ponerse tenso, entonces, Yami Bakura se le acercó, sus ojos cambiaron a un color amarillo brillante, y en su boca parecieron aparecer colmillos —me refiero…a que no puedes hacerme nada…YO SOY TÚ— dijo Yami que en un segundo apareció unos metros lejos de Ryo, volando, levantó con fuerza las manos y aquel paisaje hermoso se vio destrozado y perturbado por una reciente explosión en el suelo, que lanzó bolas de fuego que comenzaron a quemar todo —¡NOO!— gritó Bakura, lamentando la destrucción de aquel paisaje, a lo que Yami se burló —¿QUÉ ACASO ES TAN DIFÍCIL DIFERENCIAR LO REAL Y LO "IRREAL"— le gritó Yami, entonces, Bakura volvió a mirar y el paisaje, junto con el fuego, había desaparecido, una vez más se encontraban rodeados de oscuridad —así es Bakura, eso no era real…pero esto sí— dijo Yami, Bakura entonces volteó a verlo, y se quedó sorprendido porque vio que el suelo parecía ser cristal, porque se veía una imagen a través de él, era Ryo Bakura, dormido en la sala médica del cuartel de la Nueva Liga de la Justicia, pero Ryo estaba soñando algo perturbador, porque se quejaba y no dejaba de moverse, su amigo Yugi, junto con Joey y Tristán, trataban de despertarlo —esto…es un sueño— concluyó Ryo —así es…y es el último sueño libre que vas a tener— le dijo malvadamente Yami —¿pero de qué hablas?— dijo Ryo, entonces, sin previo aviso, Yami Bakura se le avalanzó a Bakura y lo golpeó en el rostro, entonces, éste arrancó de la cuerda que tenía colgada su Sortija del Milenio —PREPÁRATE, PORQUE VOLVERÉ A UNIRME A TI, ¡VOLVEREMOS A SER UNO!— le gritó Yami Bakura, con sus ojos bien abiertos ahora de color rojo brillantes y con su sonrisa rebelando sus colmillos, entonces, las púas de la Sortija del Milenio se le incrustaron al pecho de Bakura, causándole un gran dolor y haciéndolo gritar, en la imagen en el suelo, el dormido Bakura comenzó a gritar y a agitarse, mientras aún trataban de despertarlo sus amigos, Ryo Bakura seguía gritando, mientras la Sortija poco a poco se adentraba a la piel del chico, creándole una marca ensangrentada en su pecho de la Sortija del Mileno —¡UNO, OTRA VEZ!— gritó Yami Bakura que como un fantasma entró en el cuerpo de Bakura…

Entonces el Bakura que se encontraba dormido, dejó de gritar y abrió sus ojos de golpe, mientras respiraba agitado, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, los ojos de Ryo Bakura cambiaron a los de Yami Bakura, con ese rasgo egipcio específico en él, su respiración se tranquilizó, aunque aún estaba agitado —…uno, otra vez— dijo en muy tranquilo —BAKURA ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? — le preguntó preocupado Yugi —SÍ AMIGO, GRITABAS Y TE QUEJABAS MUCHO DORMIDO— continuó Joey —¿TUVISTE ALGUNA PESADILLA?— preguntó Tristán —no, no amigos estoy bien…Yugi, ¿encontraste lo que te pedí?— dijo Bakura "con toda la calma del mundo —aah, amigo yo, primero quiero saber si…— Yugi fue interrumpido entonces por Bakura, que le habló con un tono ligeramente molesto —te pregunté, que si encontraste lo que te pedí— Yugi entonces comenzó a desconfiar, pero le contestó —sí, hay una pequeña biblioteca en el cuartel— le respondió Yugi —bien— dijo Bakura, entonces, quejándose comenzó a levantarse —Bakura no es correcto que te levantes ahora— le dijo Tristán —tengo algo…que buscar— le dijo Bakura mientras se levantaba, pero se percató de que no tenía prenda alguna —¿dónde está mi ropa?— preguntó —la habían mandado a lavar, por las manchas de sangre que tenía, aunque eso fue hace unos días, voy, a buscarla— dijo Joey —voy contigo— dijo Tristán —me causó escalofríos— le susurró a Joey cuando salieron de la habitación, Yugi se quedó pensativo y miró a Bakura, que sin darse cuenta se había recostado de nuevo, entonces Yugi decidió salir de la habitación, y Bakura lo vio, al salir éste sonrió y sus ojos cambiaron a un azul brillante.

Sarah, Erika, Rory y Benny habían llegado al cuartel, se encontraban en la sala principal y con muchas dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando, sobre los seres que los atacaron, sobre el sujeto que secuestró a Ethan, y principalmente, quiénes eran ellos. Las respuestas no tardaron en llegar. Les explicaron que ése era un gran grupo de superhéroes llamados La Nueva Liga de la Justicia, que estaba decidido a proteger al mundo, costara lo que costar; les explicaron lo que podían de los villanos: el ser que se llevó a Ethan era Yami Bakura, un espíritu maligno que se creía muerto, pero volvió con más poder, el sujeto con capa verde era el Dr. Doom, un enemigo de los llamados "4 Fantásticos", que la criatura oscura se llamaba exactamente así "El Señor de la Oscuridad", se había nombrado así puesto que tenía el poder de controlar las tinieblas y las sombras, y que el robot de cuatro brazos era el llamado "General Grievous", un ser robótico que antes tenía un cuerpo propio, pero lo perdió, que fue entrenado en las artes Jedi, por el llamado Conde Dooku, éstos conocimientos ya los poseía Benny, que siendo un fanático de las Guerras de las Galaxias conocía su historia, y aún no podía creer que lo hubiera visto, sin embargo, aún no podía podían comprender el porqué de aquel ataque. —…hemos estado tratando de averiguarlo pero, ha sido difícil encontrar pistas concretas— les dijo el alienígena Rook, sobre el plan de Yami Bakura —aunque parte de nuestros integrantes partieron en busca de una pista, a un lugar…maldito— dijo Kikyo —¿maldito?— preguntó Benny que tenía los brazos cruzados —les explicaremos después— aclaró Max Steel, el joven con el llamado "Quinto Isótopo de Elementium", que el controlaba como la Energía Turbo; el día se terminaba, eran ya alrededor de las seis de la tarde, el cielo se veía cubierto por nubes grises que comenzaron a soltar agua, y como se cubrió el Sol, las nubes habían obtenido un oscuro color gris, que brillaba cuando aparecía un relámpago antes de hacer un ruido fuerte y tenebroso…sin duda no era una tormenta sencilla, como las otras. —sinceramente no puedo comprender bien en dónde estamos, y CON QUIÉN ESTAMOS— dijo Rory —porque, a algunos yo los había visto en historietas— continuó el chico —el mundo es mucho más grande y extenso de lo que se cuenta— le dijo un chico con el cabello negro aunque una parte de enfrente blanca, no se veía de más de catorce años y tenía una ropa anaranjada, con una S en el centro —mi mundo simplemente eran Kriptyds y Kurp, y ahora hay vampiros, robots, lobos, soldados, y ahora maldiciones…casi nada tiene sentido— dijo el chico —¿Kryp, qué?— preguntó Erika fastidiada por todo lo que ahora "debía conocer" —ah, lo siento no me presenté, me llamo Zack Sábado, puede no tener mucho sentido pero ¿aquí qué tiene sentido?— dijo Zack —¿Zack Sábado?, al menos no es Mariano de la Torre— bromeó Benny que se rió junto con Rory, pero un trueno estruendoso los interrumpió, asustó a todos, entonces una chica, adolescente tal vez, con su cabello rubio y una ropa curiosa se acercó a la puerta transparente del cuartel y miró el cielo diciendo —mmm, ésta no es una tormenta normal, bueno al menos para mí no lo es— dijo ella —Stella tiene razón, Max, necesito que me informes lo que captura el satélite sobre nosotros— dijo Kikyo —entendido— dijo Max, divertido y relajado sin saber bien por qué—.

Llegó entonces a la sala principal Yugi Muto, seguido de Bakura, que ya tenía su ropa puesta de nuevo —no puede ser, ¿acaso eres tú el famoso Yugi?— preguntó sorprendido Benny, mientras se acercaba al chico —¿famoso?, ah te refieres a los Duelos de Monstruos— entendió Yugi —déjame decirte, que aunque no juego con ésas cartas, me fascina tu capacidad en el juego— dijo Benny, y Yugi sonrió —si te imaginaras lo que tuve que pasar para estar aquí ahora— dijo riendo Yugi —Yugi, ¿dónde están?— preguntó Bakura, parecía impaciente, pero también débil, pues se había recargado en la pared, mientras ponía su mano en su pecho y respiraba agitado —¿qué cosa?— preguntó John Stewart, era un hombre de piel morena, con barba y "calvito", pero tenía un traje negro con verde, sin duda era un Linterna Verde, uno de los protectores y vigilantes del Universo —Bakura quiere, buscar un libro— dijo Yugi algo desconfiado y entonces sonó otro trueno —pues puede entrar a nuestra biblioteca, tiene pocos libros, pero los que tiene son interesantes pues tiene historias fantásticas— dijo Kikyo, que caminó a una pared que tenía un botón, y ella al presionarlo hizo que se abriera una puerta de la pared, una puerta que se abrió a los lados revelando un pasillo que en el fondo tenía unos estantes con libros, pocos tal como dijo Kikyo, pero tenía unos largos, otro grueso, etcétera —adelante— dijo Kykio con toda confianza, que miró a Bakura que caminaba a la habitación —la puerta se cerrará, pero puedes entrar y salir sin ningún problema, sólo presionas el botón— le dijo Kikyo, a lo que el chico sólo asintió con la cabeza, caminó dentro de la habitación y la puerta se cerró. Yugi no pudo evitar poner cara de preocupación viendo que su amigo entraba al lugar —¿qué te preocupa?— le preguntó John, Linterna Verde —es mi amigo, se llama Bakura y, había desaparecido hace unos días, y luego llegamos y lo encontramos muy débil y asustado, se pone a gritar y a quejarse hace tan solo unos minutos mientras dormía, y cuando despierta está lo más tranquilo que puede estar una persona, además de que está muy serio y me da un mal presentimiento— dijo Yugi, y en eso recordó lo que había sentido y escuchado en su mente casi una hora antes, el extraño mensaje que escuchó en su cabeza, pero que no fue claro, no tenía sentido, y se tocó el Rompecabezas del Milenio, y estaba a punto de comentar lo de el mensaje extraño, pero fue interrumpido por Raven, la chica miembro de los Jóvenes Titanes, llegó asustada —KIKYO, HAY UNA FUERZA OSCURA Y MALVADA ENTRE NOSOTROS— le dijo inquieta, entonces Kikyo se puso muy seria y de un estante tomó su arco y sus flechas, y un pequeño collar con una perla color rosa, la cual se puso en el cuello —PREPÁRENSE, PUEDE ESTAR EN CUALQUIER PARTE— dijo mientras se ponía las flecas y presionaba un gran botón rojo que se encontraba a un lado de la gran pantalla, el cual hizo sonar una alarma en todo el lugar. Yugi no tardó en darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba la maldad —…Bakura— dijo primero para sí mismo, pero entonces le dijo preocupado a Kikyo —KIKYO, ES BAKURA— dijo el chico mientras corría hacia la puerta recién aparecida en la pared, pero ahora no podía abrirse, presionó el botón varias veces pero aún así no se abría la puerta, lo cual preocupó al chico, pronto el resto de los integrantes de la Liga se presentaron en la entrada —permíteme— le dijo Sarah mientras se le acercaba, se tronaba los dedos y de un golpe con su puño rompió la puerta y se vio a Bakura, de pie con un libro grande abierto en sus manos, pero cuando se rompió la puerta él cerró de golpe el libro —¡DEJA ESE LIBRO!...**ESPÍRITU DE LA SORTIJA DEL MILENIO**— dijo Yugi, entonces Bakura se volteó, revelando que tenía colgada en el cuello la Sortija del Milenio de nuevo —prefiero Yami Bakura— dijo el espíritu con su voz ronca —y lamento no poder "quedarme a cenar", pero me llaman en otra parte— dijo mientras se reía —LA ÚNICA PARTE A DONDE IRÁS SERÁ A UNA CÁRCEL— gritó Sarah que se le abalanzó, pues recordó que él fue quien raptó a Ethan, pero justo cuando se le dejó ir, éste agitó rápidamente su mano y la expulsó con una onda de energía negra —…no puede ser…— dijo Kikyo, —mi querida Kikyo…SÍ PUEDE SER— dijo el espíritu mientras en su mano comenzó a crear lo que parecía ser una gema color negro…ERA UNA GEMA DE PODER NEGRA, entonces se encendió un fuego oscuro alrededor de Yami Bakura, que veía maliciosamente a los héroes, y sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo sangre, y entonces ocurrió una pequeña explosión, no destruyó nada, pero tiró a los héroes, y luego desapareció, junto con Bakura y el libro que había tomado, al final, Kikyo sólo pudo decir —…necesitamos a Alice de vuelta…—.


End file.
